It Gets Better
by Susala
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find time to practice during the summer. Burt learns more about parenting a gay teen. Dave Karofsky turns to Kurt for help coming out. It's a summer of love in Lima! Klaine love and klisses
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I do not own Glee. Spoilers for the entirety of the Klaine arc: 2x6 – 2x22

It Gets Better

Chapter 1 – Monday Afternoon

"I'm worried about Karofsky."

"Huh?" Blaine hardly moved. He was sun drunk.

Kurt bumped Blaine's leg with his bare foot. "_I said_ I'm worried about Karofsky." This was Kurt's bitch voice.

They were on the deck at Kurt's house. Kurt occupied a chair under a large umbrella, where he was slathering SPF 50+ lotion on his chest and arms. He peered with some disdain at the bronze god in skin lying in the full afternoon sun next to him.

Blaine abruptly sat in the lounge chair and popped up his sunglasses to glare back at Kurt.

"Kurt, you have said the same thing for at least three days in a row. Is there something I am supposed to be doing about this?"

"No, not really. But last night I even dreamt about him."

"A dream or a nightmare?"

"A _dream_, Blaine. He was crying and I was trying to comfort him or give him advice or something. That's all I remember. I woke up with Dave on my mind. I just feel like there is something I am supposed to be doing."

"About what?"

"That's just it," Kurt sighed. "I don't really know." He snapped closed the cap on the lotion and sat it on the table next to him. Then he reached over and grabbed the June _Vogue_.

Evidently the conversation was over. For today anyway. Blaine lowered his dark glasses and settled into the chaise again.

School was finished and June stretched out in front of them. The days were getting longer. The dismal rainy spring disappeared and increasingly hot, increasingly muggy Ohio summer days arrived.

Kurt and Blaine's primary goal this summer was to spend as much time together as possible.

They were in love and everything else paled by comparison.

Of course real life persistently competed for time and attention. Blaine scored the performance gig at Six Flags, and with it came a considerable commute to the outskirts of Cincinnati several times a week. He worked mostly evenings and weekends often getting home in the wee small hours.

Kurt went into the shop with his dad bright and early each weekday morning. He and Burt returned home in the early afternoon for a casual lunch then Finn worked at the shop in the afternoons. Kurt had the rest of the day and most evenings free.

The schedule wasn't the best for either one of them, but they would make it work. They were in love. Today, for example, Kurt knew Blaine probably needed another hour to snooze in the sun after working late the night before, so he casually flipped through his _Vogue_ and then _GQ_ and texted with Mercedes. (Something was definitely going on with that girl.) In between he found himself casting admiring looks at Blaine, sleeping peacefully in the chaise.

Still, his mind kept replaying visions of Dave Karofsky, and how distraught he seemed at the end of the semester. Kurt could remember a time when he was very unhappy, too, and it made him hurt for Dave. A year ago you could never have convinced Kurt he would have kind feelings towards Karofsky. Karofsky had been a source of annoyance and pain for years, but things suddenly got much worse when Dave forced a kiss on Kurt.

As terrifying as all that was, with Karofsky threatening Kurt's life and Kurt leaving McKinley, Kurt now understood that the series of events were the beginning of the end for Karofsky the bully. And ultimately the same events heralded a brand new beginning for Kurt.

Kurt had never bullied anyone, but he had certainly uttered his share of sarcastic and hurtful things in his life. He knew that he often was able to keep people a safe distance with his snarky wit, and he wondered if Dave acted out of a similar need to protect himself. Maybe the kinds of things that Dave did to Kurt and other vulnerable kids were really Dave's way of pushing away the parts of himself that scared him the most.

Kurt's dad had always said that bullies were really scared little boys inside, but now Kurt thought he understood what was scaring Dave. So did Blaine and Santana. Dave was gay; he was one of those faggots he professed to hate so much. And if Dave was no longer acting out…if he no longer had other kids as a target…well, that was a good thing for other people, but where did it leave Dave? What was he doing with all of his pent up feelings? Kurt felt like he wanted to know, like he _needed _to know.

Over on the lounge chair Blaine finally stirred, stretched, and yawned. "Sorry babe, I just needed to crash for a while. What time is it?" His voice was husky with sleep.

Kurt smiled and wondered if Blaine even realized what he had just called him. He got up and moved over to the chaise to straddle Blaine, leaning down to sweetly kiss his mouth. "You needed your beauty rest and I was enjoying the view, _babe_, " Kurt teased softly, speaking into Blaine's soft lips.

His hands were resting on Blaine's sun-warmed shoulders and traveled up to gently pull off his dark glasses so he could see into his boyfriend's golden brown eyes. Blaine frowned a bit from the harsh light but lifted his face for another kiss. This time Blaine opened his soft lips to allow Kurt's tongue to taste and explore.

Kurt wanted to snuggle in the chaise and maybe even make out but Blaine really needed to shave. Those bristles were sexy alright, and very stylish, and Kurt had learned the hard way more than once about the resulting whisker burns to his skin. Kurt gently broke off the kiss and moved away from Blaine. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you cleaned up. It's close to 5 o'clock. Are you getting hungry?"

Blaine startled Kurt by jumping out of the chair and striking the classic Elvis pose, complete with air guitar accompaniment. "Hu-hu-hungry for your love," he belted. Yes, entertainer Blaine was in the house. Well, on the deck, anyway.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really, Blaine? What god awful songs do they make you sing at that place?" And he laughed.

Kurt pulled Blaine through the open sliding glass door into the welcome coolness of the kitchen.

Blaine did not have to work that evening so he was invited to dinner at the Hudson-Hummel house. Kurt started marinating the chicken breasts and cut the vegetables per Carole's written instructions while Blaine headed upstairs to shower. The shower was running when Kurt went upstairs to his bedroom to lay out his change of clothes. Blaine's were already laid out.

"Hey, Kurt?" he heard Blaine yell, "I forgot my razor. Can you get it from my bag? KURT—?"

"I hear you…" Kurt dug through the pockets of the bag on the bed. He found the razor and pushed open the bathroom door, walking into the steamy heat. "I got it, Blaine."

Blaine opened the shower door to stick out his lathered up arm and grinned his appreciation to Kurt as he took the razor.

"Hey, you. Come on in. The water's fine."

Kurt blushed. He was tempted. After all they had seen each other naked before. Well, alright, _once_ and it was amazing. Kurt quickly decided to make that twice.

"Okay."

He peeled off his shorts and boxers and pushed off his sandals. Blaine's grin only got wider as he made room for Kurt in the shower.

"Hmmm. Sweet." Blaine's soapy hands slid easily down Kurt's chest then back up to wrap around his neck, pulling him under the warm water spray. Kurt smiled and put his hands on Blaine's chest, seeing the obvious contrast between his paleness and Blaine's tanned upper body.

Blaine's lips sought Kurt's in a lazy open mouthed kiss that gradually became more demanding. Tongues danced and Kurt instinctively moved closer, pulling slightly on Blaine's hips to adjust their bodies together more intimately. Sweet, indeed.

Blaine moved to Kurt's jaw to suck and lick his way to his ear, just like Kurt liked. They had begun to really understand what aroused each other, at least above the waist, and Blaine adored the noises that came from Kurt when he was getting turned on.

Unfortunately, Blaine's soft lips and wet tongue on Kurt's skin were also accompanied by the sharp whiskers on Blaine's face.

"Ouch!" Kurt pulled back in annoyance and rubbed his burning chin. "You need to shave!" He grabbed the razor and handed it to Blaine then reached for the foaming body wash.

Blaine pouted a bit, but brightened when he realized Kurt's had filled his own hand with foam. All business, Kurt began covering Blaine's cheeks and chin, dabbing under his nose, finally carefully coating his jaws and neck. Blaine closed his eyes and purred like a kitten.

"I can shave you, you know," announced Kurt, who was looking at his boyfriend's lather covered face with an almost clinical eye. "I had to shave my dad after his heart attack."

Blaine willingly handed Kurt the razor and held still as the foam was efficiently cleaned off of his face. Kurt was a little tentative about using the razor under Blaine's jaw and on his neck, but a beautiful clean shaven young man emerged without a nick.

The boys took turns soaping each other, more thoroughly in some places than others. Wet, warm, steamy, this adventure in intimacy was all kinds of good.

Along the way Kurt figured out that shaving your boyfriend was really kind of a turn on and he felt proud of himself for offering in the first place. Blaine was pretty sure that anything he got to do with Kurt in the shower was amazing.

Then he felt his smooth face and realized Kurt's excuse for pushing him away a few minutes ago was gone, literally down the drain.

"Thanks for the shave, Hummel," he almost growled against Kurt's cheek, "Now let's do a quality control check, shall we?"

He pulled Kurt close and rubbed his cheek and chin along Kurt's wet shoulder and up the full length of his neck as far as he could reach, stopping at Kurt's ear to gently bite his earlobe. Kurt shivered and gasped from the sensations. Blaine nudged Kurt's head back, licking and sucking along his jaw line. Given the breathless noises coming from Kurt this obviously was going much better than it had a few minutes earlier. Blaine rubbed his cheek down Kurt's neck and along his other shoulder.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Blaine teased. "I don't hear you complaining about whiskers…"

"Oh. So. Good." Kurt's heart raced as Blaine's hot mouth moved to the spots under Kurt's clavicle that could make him pant and whine. He desperately held onto Blaine's slick waist and felt the spray of water from the shower hit his hands easing them lower.

Both boys were hard and their erect cocks were gently nuzzling each other. Kurt's moaned as Blaine's mouth and hands slowly moved down Kurt's chest. Who knew heaven was right here in the shower?

"Kurt? Kurt, can I… Do you want…"

Kurt came out of his sexual stupor slowly, resentfully, realizing this was one of those 'sex communication' things that Blaine found so damn important.

"Huh? B-Blaine?"

"I want to suck you off." Blaine's voice sounded deeper than normal.

Kurt looked down to find Blaine kneeling in front of him. When did that happen? Kurt's erect penis twitched; he did not know if he was responding to what Blaine said or the fact that his amazing mouth was, oh, maybe two inches from the tip of Kurt's very stiff penis. Blaine's eyes were hungry and his hands held Kurt's thighs, fingers splayed.

"Kurt, honey, I want you in my mouth. I want to _taste_ you." He squeezed Kurt's thighs for emphasis. This was pretty close to begging.

_Oh, well, since you're already down there… No, wait_.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt Hummel finally engaged his brain and found his tongue. "Blaine, no. NO."

Blaine registered surprise or maybe disappointment on his face, but was already letting go of Kurt.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt turned off the shower and kneeled down to take Blaines' beautiful face in his hands. His blue green eyes found Blaine's amber brown ones. "Are you kidding me? Of course I want you to. I just can't in the shower… not the first time anyway." Kurt was so, so sorry. So. Sorry.

"Not in the _shower_?" Blaine was trying to understand.

Kurt blushed crimson and put his forehead against Blaine's. "Just _the thought_ of your mouth on me makes me dizzy," he stuttered. "I'm really afraid I'd lose my balance or pass out…" His breath was ragged.

He pushed back and peered into Blaine's eyes again. "I want you so much. I hope you understand that. And please believe me when I tell you …"Kurt took a breath and went for it "a blow job from you _and vice versa_ is very much in our future. Soon, I promise." A small smile stole across his face. "As long as I can be on or near a soft surface the first time. Okay?"

Blaine had a tender smile on his face. Kurt knew it was okay. They kissed. They pulled each other up.

Blaine hugged Kurt with affection.

"Thanks for taking a shower with me. I had a nice time. When can I see you again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, you are such a dork."

Then all of a sudden both boys were shivering.

"How long have we been in here? Carole and my dad will be home anytime! I have to toss the salad!" Kurt stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels from the shelf. He handed one to Blaine and rushed out of the bathroom to give Blaine some space in which to dry off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I do not own Glee. Spoilers abound in this Klaine story from 2x6 through 2x22. This is a smut-free chapter designed to provide insight into Burt's personality and motivations and to set the stage for some of what's to come. **

**I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way - but your review sweetens the ride!**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 2 – Monday Evening**

Dinner time in the Hudson-Hummel household was considered sacred by the family members. Not that Kurt would have ever used that term, but in essence it was. It was over shared meal times that the two households really became one.

There are plans made, arguments fought, tears shed, along with silly jokes and all of it added up to the messy unpredictable experiences that spawns a devoted family. At some point the evening meal became a time when everyone openly shared and ultimately demonstrated their passionate acceptance of one another. Even if an occasional food fight broke out.

And because they were learning to open their arms to each other, they could open their arms to 'chosen' family as well. It wasn't all wine and roses, but Blaine was earning his way into all of their hearts, not just Kurt's.

Burt was currently struggling to adjust to his son's deepening relationship with Blaine. He had watched as his son went through many changes over their years together and the last few years had been particularly challenging. He wanted Kurt to be happy; he wanted him to love and be loved. And while Burt had intellectually understood for years that his son was gay, there was something frightening about watching Kurt fall in love in the last few months. And more so, fall in love with someone who was doing his level best to love Kurt back.

Burt wasn't happy with himself for feeling resentful, almost jealous, of Blaine. It was really kind of weird, as if Blaine was competition, and Kurt no longer needed Burt as much.

If Burt ever would ever utter as much to Kurt, Kurt would quickly reassure him that such was not the case. Father – boyfriend, two very different animals.

Once in a while Burt had wondered what kind of guy would be attractive to his son. Would he pick out someone who was like his father? Just the opposite? Or was this just too damn weird to be thinking about?

Kurt had had crushes, impossible crushes. That Burt knew. What did it mean that Kurt fell for the first gay guy his age that he ever met? Burt had to wonder what would happen as Kurt got out into the world and met other gay men. He didn't know if Blaine would continue to have the same appeal. And then he felt a little guilty for thinking about that, too.

Burt tried to watch himself and not let his mixed feelings color his behavior. The last thing he wanted to do was push Kurt away or hurt him.

So when Burt came home from work and deduced that Kurt and his boyfriend toweling off at the same time meant _at the very least_ they had shared the same shower, and god knows what else prior to that, he had to have a stern talk—with himself. Then figure out what more he should do, if anything. But, first things first. Burt had gone to the refrigerator for a beer.

#######

Blaine and Burt prepared the grill and set the table on the deck while Carole and Kurt worked in the kitchen.

"How are things going for you at Six Flags?" Burt wanted to know.

"Okay, I guess," Blaine shrugged. "My parents weren't wild about the distance I'd have to drive and I'm beginning to understand why now that I have to commute four or five times a week. But the pay is decent and it's good experience. I'll stick with it until Labor day if I can."

"We haven't talked much about your parents…and I don't mean to pry, but I guess I'm curious. How do they feel about you having a boyfriend? That is assuming they know." Burt took a big gulp of his beer. _How they could not know with Blaine spending so much time here?_

"Oh, they know. My mom is good with it; she thinks Kurt is cute and she loves his voice." Blaine lit up with pride.

"Kurt hasn't said anything about meeting your parents."

"That's because they have not formally met yet. But mom saw a YouTube video the Warblers put up of Kurt and I singing a duet at Regionals, and she has seen the pictures of Kurt on my phone."

"And your dad?" Burt had a very clear recollection of the way Blaine talked about his father that day in the shop.

Blaine's eyes dropped. "Dad is dad. He's not really mean about it, but he doesn't want to know about it either. He makes me feel almost like _I'm being mean to him_ if I talk about Kurt." He looked back up at Burt, his expression earnest. "I really want him to meet Kurt, because I think he would like Kurt-who wouldn't? But I'm not sure I want to put dad _or Kurt_ through all that. Mom is trying to work her magic, but it has been slow going," Blaine sighed.

"So, no sex talks with your dad then? I mean, now that he knows you have a boyfriend."

Blaine's face reddened, but he kept his eyes on Burt's. He realized Burt's face was also rather flushed. Okay, so this was not what Blaine expected, but when he opened the door to Burt's shop a while back he had opened the door on this topic, hadn't he?

Blaine remembered the box of Trojans that had simply appeared on his dresser the weekend of Kurt's prom. He just shook his head, no.

Burt glanced in the kitchen window to see both Kurt and Carole standing at the counter talking animatedly.

"Blaine, did you ever tell Kurt that you stopped by the shop that day? That you and I had a talk about him?"

"Yeah, I told him a while ago. And he said you and he did talk about sex…and um, _relationships_."

Blaine took a deep breath and launched into something that had obviously bothered him for a while.

"Burt, it was important at the time, but I feel kind of embarrassed about it now, embarrassed about talking to you at work, I mean. I _honestly_ was not thinking about Kurt in a sexual way when I came by the shop." Blaine's face was heating up again. "At least not that I realized at the time. But I can be kind of clueless… no, I can be_ really clueless, _when it comes to my own feelings_._"

Burt smiled. He could recall his distraught son announcing, "It's Blaine. He's interested in Rachel!"

"Kurt's been asking me when I knew I had feelings for him… I mean, I did absolutely fall for him when he sang 'Blackbird' the day that Pavarotti died. At least that is when it all came crashing in on me."

Blaine shook his head in wonder and almost whispered, "I felt like Kurt woke me up that day and I'll never be the same again." He glanced shyly over at Burt then ducked his head; he was not sure he should have said that.

Burt felt quick hot tears in his eyes. _The boy is smitten_. He did not trust his voice, so he just softly touched Blaine on the shoulder.

"But sometimes when I think back, I know there were all kinds of signals that I missed or ignored, or times I was just too scared to deal with my feelings for Kurt. We have talked over a lot of things in the past few weeks, trying to understand what was happening with each other."

"So, the bottom line is I _needed to tell him_ that I went to you because I do not want to keep secrets from my boyfriend, you know?" Blaine finally took a breath. "I guess he has not told you that he knows I came to see you?"

Burt shook his head. "Not yet. And I can't imagine he was too happy about you and I chatting behind his back, but maybe he'll let me off easy on this one."

Ouch. Blaine, too, had been on the receiving end of Kurt's bitchiness from time to time. And he had to grin because he knew exactly what Burt meant.

The sliding glass door rolled open and out stepped Kurt with everything that was going onto the grill closely followed by Carole balancing a big tossed salad and a pitcher of iced tea. Within fifteen minutes they were sitting down to dinner.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine was the first to ask.

"He's spending the evening with Puck," said Carole passing the bowl of salad.

"I hope there's a designated driver," offered Kurt.

"It had better be Finn," growled Burt.

"They are probably just playing video games." Okay, so Blaine was definitely going to play the role of peacemaker.

"So, how was work, boys?" Carole changed the subject. "What's new at the shop?"

Burt launched into a tirade about a messed up delivery of tires, and Kurt told a funny story about a confused customer that had come in that morning. Then Burt remembered something that he had wanted to tell Kurt.

"Paul Karofsky came in this afternoon for an estimate on some work on his Buick. I hadn't seen him since that day we were all in the principal's office before you went back to McKinley." Kurt looked up from his salad with interest.

"He asked about you. He heard that you were elected prom queen." One glance at Kurt told him that this was not anything his son wished to dwell on over dinner, but Burt persisted. "I think he was worried that Dave might have had something to do with it. Or that _we_ might think that."

Burt paused. "I know this whole prom queen thing is a difficult topic, but we are all family here, right?" His eyes swept over everyone at the table.

Kurt and Carole nodded. Blaine tilted his head and a small smile crept onto his face.

Burt peered directly at his son. "Do you think Dave was behind you getting elected junior prom queen?"

Kurt and Blaine frowned at each other, completely baffled. It had never occurred to either one of them.

The boys had eventually talked over the details of that painful night with Burt and Carole. There had been very little mention of Karofsky, other than he had been elected King, and left the gym rather than dance with Kurt. No one really faulted him for his exit, not even Kurt. That might have been the time to bring up Dave's confusion over his sexual orientation to Burt and Carole, but Kurt didn't say anything, and Blaine followed his lead.

"No, dad, I don't think that at all." Kurt evenly replied. "You remember that Dave and one of my friends from glee club were running for prom king and queen, right? Well, Dave wouldn't have done anything to mess that up. He worked hard to get votes for Santana, not me."

Burt nodded thoughtfully and waved off a fly that threatened to settle on his plate. "That makes sense, son. Well, anyway, Paul will be back sometime tomorrow morning to drop off his car, so if he says anything to you, you won't be caught off guard."

"Okay, thanks dad. Dad? Did he say how Dave is doing?" The question was out before Kurt thought about how it would sound.

"No, and I didn't ask. Why, what is going on?"

"Oh, I don't know if anything is really going on." Kurt got busy cutting a piece of meat. "I was just curious about what Dave is doing this summer, I guess."

But Blaine could see Kurt's eyes sparkling and knew he was already plotting. Once Kurt got something in his head he would not let it rest.

The conversation moved from work to a number of other topics as they enjoyed each other's company and the coolness of the evening.

Finally Blaine elbowed Kurt.

"Hey, eat your dinner. I got your dad's permission to take you out for a yogurt ice cream cone," Blaine winked at Burt and Carole, "as long as we don't go parking on Lovers' Lane."

Kurt blushed. "Blaine, you are such a dork."

But he dug into the salad and grilled chicken on his plate and finished it in no time.

And later, Burt wondered out loud to Carole how Blaine, who had never lived in Lima, could possibly know about Lover's Lane. Carole just laughed.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N - Thank you gentle readers for the reviews and alerts. Detailed reviews are like calorie-free dark chocolate. I am currently searching for a beta and find the set up for finding betas most unhelpful on this site. If you have someone to recommend or would like to nominate yourself, please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee. Kaine arc spoilers creep in and out of this story (2x6 – 2x24). I neglected to mention that I got Dave Karofsky's father's name from IMDB. Also, according to the Glee Wiki, Kurt and Blaine are both 17-18. I'm going with 17 for this story because that is the age of most rising seniors. I seem to remember when Kurt was a year younger than Blaine, but creators (e.g. Ryan Murphy) are powerful folk. **

**In this chapter Burt mentally prepares for another talk about sexual intimacy with his son. Kurt works out a way to learn more about what is happening with Dave. **

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 3 – Tuesday Morning**

The next morning, both Burt and Kurt were rather distracted by their own thoughts over a quick breakfast of coffee and toast and during the short drive to the shop. Burt was thinking about and somewhat dreading the next fatherly talk he had decided to have with Kurt. Kurt was excited and a little nervous about the prospect of interacting with Dave's dad, Paul Karofsky.

Once at work, Kurt made his way to the front office to unlock the customer entrance, check the appointment book and make sure they had the parts for all the jobs scheduled within the next few days. His morning would be occupied with helping customers, taking inventory and answering the phone and email.

Burt went into the garage to organize and assign the work orders for the day, keeping several of the more complex jobs for himself.

Kurt's survey of the appointments for the day revealed that Paul Karofsky was expected at 9 o'clock. Kurt busied himself with tidying up the waiting area, making coffee and filling the vending machines. He could do all of these things without giving them much thought, so his mind churned on the questions he had for Mr. Karofsky.

Kurt had no intention of 'outing' Dave to his father, although something like that –just a casual slip of the tongue mind you- could be quite tempting.

Kurt freely admitted his resentment of gays and lesbians that could pass as straight, a luxury he was never permitted. Blaine could pass, well, unless he had his rather flamboyant boyfriend on his arm. Kurt smiled to himself. He rather enjoyed seeing the disappointed looks on the faces of females who finally got a clue. Dreamy Blaine, for the most part, was oblivious to it all.

As Kurt that about Karofsky he finally determined that what concerned him the most was Dave's state of mind. He flashed back on Dave escorting him to class one morning in his red 'Bully Whip' jacket and beret. Kurt was remarking that no one had been bothering him at all, and maybe the students at McKinley were becoming more tolerant of "the gay." It seemed to push a button in Karofsky, and he inexplicably dissolved into tears of remorse for the awful way that he had treated Kurt.

The unexpected expression of emotion was uncharacteristic, undeniably authentic, and touched Kurt's usually well guarded heart. It was at that moment in time that Kurt felt the stark hollowness of Dave's existence; he was quite simply living a lie.

Kurt immediately and completely forgave Dave Karofsky, even surprising himself with the sudden release of his negative feelings, all in response to Dave's teary confession.

Dave's hurt, while palpable and heart wrenching, was quickly masked the moment another student drew near. However, Kurt had already glimpsed for himself the deep well of hurt that resided inside Dave, and the protectiveness with which he shielded it. Kurt was left breathless and distracted, agreeing mindlessly to Dave's insistence that Kurt wait for him after class.

As Kurt stood in the clean waiting room smelling the fresh coffee brew on Tuesday morning, all of the feelings from that brief interaction came back as if it had happened yesterday. Yes, he would definitely find a way to talk to Dave's dad.

Then the jangling bell on the door announced the arrival of the first customer of the morning. He glanced up at the wall clock. It was just 8:30.

In the third bay of the shop Burt was already up to his elbows replacing a transmission. As he walked to the parts table he glanced at a carburetor sitting there and thought about Blaine handing him a carburetor a few weeks before. Why did these conversations about sex have to be so difficult for everyone concerned? No wonder so many parents avoided them. No wonder kids acted as if they already knew everything.

The last chat with Kurt had started out pretty rough. But after Burt had taken the time to walk into Planned Parenthood to find those pamphlets and then (at Carole's insistence) _read every last one of them,_ he was going to be damned if Kurt was going to put his fingers in his ears and _la-la-la_ his way out of that father-son bonding opportunity.

Well, honestly it had been more like a lecture because Burt's anxiety gave him verbal diarrhea but he also had some things he wanted to say to Kurt. Important things about intimate relationships that he wished his father had told him. And it ended up okay in Burt's mind, with his obviously mortified and innocent son actually politely thanking him when it was all said and done, taking the brochures and the toast made by his father upstairs to his bedroom.

However, that whole talk had been sbout sex _in theory. _Now there was a very real boyfriend in the picture, a _smoking hot_ boyfriend according to Carole and her friends, and every indication that plenty of sexual sparks were flying. So the next talk had to be about sex _in practice_.

From what Blaine had said last evening on the deck, there was no chance Blaine was going to get any practical advice from his dad. Burt was left wondering what possible guidance he could offer these two sexually charged boys. How should he approach it with Kurt? What rules should he enforce?

Burt wiped off his hands with the towel he kept nearby and headed over to his workbench. Where was that mug? He needed another cup of coffee. Maybe he would even sneak a donut.

A few minutes after nine Paul Karofsky walked through the door of Hummel's Tires and Lube. Kurt glanced up from the inventory records on his computer screen and greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Karofsky. How are you?"

"Fine, Kurt. You can call me Paul you know. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I see you have a 100,000 mile tune up scheduled. That will take a while. Are you planning to wait?"

Well, I would prefer not to. I hoped Dave could follow me this morning and give me a ride to work but that didn't happen. Is there any chance someone could give me a lift to my office? It's not more than ten minutes from here, over on Central Avenue at 12th Street. I can get someone from the office to bring me back here at the end of the day to pick up the car." He was already handing Kurt his ignition key.

_Perfect_, thought Kurt as he slipped a tag on the key and placed it with the work order. _This is just perfect._ "I have to make a run to one of our distributors this morning. Let me check with the parts manager to see if she can keep an eye on things up front. I can drop you off on the way."

Dave's dad smiled his appreciation. "That would be great."

Kurt went into the back and returned with a middle-aged woman whose standard issue blue work shirt had 'Peggy' stitched above the pocket. They put their heads together over the appointment book for a few moments while the businessman waited near the door.

"I'll be back in no more than an hour." Kurt waved as he grabbed the keys for the company pickup and followed Paul Karofsky out the door into the bright sunlight.

Kurt unlocked the truck and climbed in, reaching across to open the passenger side door for Mr. Karofsky. Mr. Karofsky got in and put his briefcase across his lap.

"This truck is really low tech, so you might want to roll down your window," offered Kurt as he reached for the handle on his side.

Mr. Karofsky suggested the best route to take in rush hour traffic, then sat back and let Kurt drive for a minute or two in silence.

"How is your summer going, Kurt?"

"Okay I guess. I get up every morning to come in with my dad, then I'm usually home around lunch time. I have some creative projects that I am working on and I spend time with my boyfriend."

"Does your boyfriend go to McKinley?"

No, he attends Dalton Academy, where I went most of last year."

"Have things been okay for you since you came back?"

"Well, I haven't really had any problems with Dave – or anyone- bullying me, if that's what you mean. But being elected prom queen _sucked_." _Why not admit it_, thought Kurt.

"Yeah, David told me about that. Kids can really be cruel. But what really surprised me is that Figgins went along with it. What was he thinking?"

Mr. Karofsky was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Kurt." Kurt felt Dave's dad looking at him. Kurt glanced away from the heavy morning traffic to take in the sincerity on his face. Kurt just nodded.

"So, how is Dave doing?" Kurt had to ask. And he honestly wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't see much of him. He's either in his room listening to music or maybe playing computer games…I'm really not sure. Unfortunately he hasn't found a job yet." Mr. Karofsky sounded a little put off.

"Is he feeling alright? You mentioned that he was going to give you a ride to work this morning…" Kurt knew he was prying, but he just had the sense that there was more there.

Well… to be honest Kurt, I'm beginning to wonder. He just seems out of it. This morning when I woke him up and reminded him that I needed a ride he said he felt sick to his stomach. That's really not like David."

"Oh…"

"I don't really know why I'm telling you this. I know David hasn't made life easy for you and maybe you could care less. Who could blame you for that? But…I'm really worried about my son."

Kurt shot a look to his right and saw the gray-haired man in the neatly trimmed beard and suit. He appeared weary.

"Do you think he was concerned about seeing into my dad? I mean, they have had some run-ins… Or maybe he—"

"I don't know, Kurt. But he's been overly sensitive lately, like everything everyone says rubs him the wrong way. I thought things were getting better for a while, but now I am at a loss."

So, Dave was having a rough time. Kurt was even more curious than before. He would not have Dave's dad in the truck much longer. He decided to wade in a little deeper.

"Mr. Karofsky-"

"I told you to call me Paul."

"Sorry. _Paul_, have you ever heard of PFLAG?"

"Hmm... well… I think I've seen some TV ads or something. It's a homosexual group, right?" Kurt could tell from the tone of his voice that Paul Karofsky was thinking _why is he asking me this_?

"It stands for Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. When we met in Principal Figgins office before I came back to McKinley, it was important to me to see that Dave really was sincere about changing after everything he put me through. Remember when I asked to speak to Dave privately? I told him that I wanted help getting a PFLAG group started at the high school. He said he would help. So, I was wondering if I should ask Dave to work on it with me over the summer."

"Kurt, maybe I am missing something here; I really don't understand what this has to do with what I was saying!"

"Well, Dave and I were really just getting acquainted for the first time when I came back this spring. I know what it's like to be depressed and it sounds like Dave is depressed. Maybe hee would feel better if he was doing something constructive? I could get in touch with him and the two of us could get started on the PFLAG group so things are ready to go when school starts again. "

_Wow, that sounded lame_, thought Kurt. But it was out there. Kurt pulled up in front of the office building to Dave's dad out.

The businessman just looked at Kurt for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure kid, why not? Like I said, I'm at a loss."

He pulled a business card and pen out of the briefcase that sat on his lap. He scribbled on the back of the card and handed it to Kurt. "Here's David's cell phone number. Give him a call if you want."

Dave's dad rolled up the window, opened the door of the truck and got out. He looked back at Kurt and said, "Thanks for the ride, Kurt. Maybe I'll see you around."

"You're welcome Mr. Karo—Paul. Maybe you will."

Mr. Karofsky closed the door and joined the throng of men and women in business suits headed towards the entrance of the building.

Kurt quickly stuck the card in his wallet. He would definitely be calling Dave. Then he glanced into the rear view mirror and pulled out into traffic.

Later that morning Kurt had a moment to think about Dave. He debated about calling or texting but couldn't figure out what he really wanted to say, so he opted for texting. Of course that meant he was relying on Dave to respond. Oh, well.

_Hi Dave – this is Kurt Hummel. Got your cell # from your dad when he was at my dad's shop. Could you call me sometime soon? Thx._

-To Be Continued—

**A/N – Next up will be the Burt and Kurt sex talk, then stay tuned for a Klainecentric chapter of fluff and some sexy fun. Kurt is beside himself about going to the Columbus LGBT Pride March! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

**I am so pleased that Windrider1967 is helping me by serving as a beta reader for this story. This is the first chapter we have worked on together. I am benefitting from the feedback and suggestions! All the errors are mine.**

**As I was proofing a more tender part of this chapter "I Want to Hold Your Hand" shuffled to the top of my Glee playlist and brought me close to tears. Kurt's relationship with his dad is one of the most well written and well played aspects of Glee. What follows is my take on what a **_**second**_** sex talk between father and son could be about. In fact it could have taken place earlier this evening not all that far from where I am now…**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 4 – Tuesday evening**

Kurt really did not want to hear that his father thought another sex talk was in order. He learned about it as he and Burt were finishing up their turkey and Swiss sandwiches at the same kitchen table where their first talk took place a number of weeks earlier. Burt made the announcement as he carried his empty plate to the sink, obviously intending to head back to the shop with Finn for the rest of the day. Any chat that Burt was proposing was not going to happen until after dinner that evening. That left entirely too much time to stew and fret; Kurt caught himself thinking maybe he should pull out those pamphlets again. Wait! That was just silly; he wasn't going to be quizzed, was he?

Fortunately there was a huge pile of laundry begging for attention. Kurt threw himself into all the sorting, pretreating, soaking, washing and drying that often occupied those considered to be fashion conscious. He had several items to hand wash and many fabrics that required special care. In the midst of it all Mercedes texted him and he decided to call her back. They had an enjoyable conversation that completely distracted him because he spent half of his energy trying to pry out of her what she was so darn happy about. Mercedes was always so quick to jump all over his business and he expected her to spill but she continued to insist she was just happy for _him_. As he folded several dryer loads and delivered clean laundry to the kitchen, bathroom and various bedrooms, Kurt also plotted out his next moves with Dave. He sent Dave yet another text. Then Carole came home earlier than usual and was delighted to see some much of the laundry done. She and Kurt decided to steal away to the fresh air market. They visited most of the stalls and brought home bags filled with local produce and baked goods along with several overflowing baskets of flowering plants.

After another pleasant family meal on the deck, Kurt and Burt finally found themselves sitting on the deck across from one another with freshly filled glasses of iced tea on the table between them.

Kurt did not have his fingers in his ears this time, much to Burt's relief, but he still managed to roll his eyes and get out a "Really, Dad?" when Burt told him to stick around as Carole and Finn cleared the table.

Finn was relieved this was one time he wasn't getting a lecture. He wondered what Kurt had done. but he just mumbled "Good luck, Kurt" as he slid closed the door, leaving father and son glaring at each other in the cooling air of the evening.

"Yes, really Kurt. You know when I gave you those pamphlets and we talked the first time? I told you to read them and then come talk to me about it. I did most of the talking then. And I believe that you read what I gave you. But we never got together again after that, did we?"

Kurt shook his head no. He was pushing the beads of sweat up and down on his iced tea glass.

"Kurt, this time I hope you will do more of the talking."

Kurt looked up, startled.

"And I want to be direct with you, Kurt. When we sat together at the kitchen table I knew you were very naïve. Of course, I also knew you had feelings for Blaine. But now, thanks to your moving rendition of 'Blackbird' and Blaine's _epiphany_, you two are dating. I'm happy for you Kurt, I really am. But this is a game changer. So it is important that we discuss some things."

"Dad," Kurt protested, "Blaine and I aren't having _sex_. Not even close." Even as Kurt objected he realized his father had a point. A lot had changed.

"Well, that's good to know because quite frankly it appears that you two are having trouble keeping your hands off of each other."

Kurt's already pink face turned beet red. _So, it was that obvious?_

"Listen son, I like Blaine. And Carole tells me I'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see what a… what a -I believe her words were 'drop dead gorgeous charmer' -he is," Burt glanced up to see a small smile and faraway glint in Kurt's eyes, "but all references to Prince Charming aside, I think you and I need to be realistic about where this little romance is headed."

"_Little_ romance?" Kurt huffed.

"It is an expression, Kurt. So, _talk to me_." With that Burt adjusted his ball cap, crossed his arms, and quite uncharacteristically shut up to listen to his son.

Kurt blanched and swallowed hard. "Talk about what?" he nearly squawked out the words.

"Well, I'm leaving that up to you. Do you have any questions about what you've read? Worries about, uh…that stuff?" Burt was tongue tied. _How did he expect this kid to open up about sex when it was such a challenge for his father to talk about it?_ Finally he just asked, "Are you happy?_"_

"Oh my god, dad, am I happy? This has been the best year of my life!" Kurt forgot how uncomfortable he had been just a moment ago. "Blaine is wonderful. I mean he is kind and sweet, and so romantic. I never thought I'd find someone like him!"

Burt saw radiance in Kurt's blue green eyes, so like his mother's, that shone from the depths of his heart. _Yes, these boys are both smitten._ And it sunk in. They were 17 years old. They were, without a doubt, horny as all hell. And they were head over heels in love.

"So what am I supposed to do with you two?" It was the question Burt had been asking himself and he just decided the hell with it. Maybe everyone needed to chime in on this subject. So he just asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was coming down from his self-induced high about all things Blaine.

"Well, picture this Kurt. I have a household here with a healthy teenaged son who is in love for the first time with another boy. I may not know about gay, but I know about boys. Because I was one, Kurt. So let's just say it: I know about horny."

_Fuck my life_ thought Kurt.

"And as tender and romantic as you make it all sound, I know you two were most likely in the shower together yesterday." _There, thought Burt, I've said it. I'm not saying it was right or wrong, I'm just putting it out there._

Kurt's hand went up to his mouth and his eyes got rather round. _Seriously, fuck my life._

"In my day there was an expression about boys playing "drop the soap" in the shower. Now, I hope that is not considered homophobic by today's standards. My point is that it was not a _romantic_ game, but a sexual one…" Burt leaned forward intently. "So, maybe you and I need to talk about what will and what will not go on in this house between you and your boyfriend?" Burt's tone revealed that it was not a question.

Kurt bit his lip and looked out across the backyard. A dog barked close by. Yes, he had read those pamphlets. He had gone to some of the websites that were listed. He knew a lot more now than he knew back in March. The literature all seemed rather distant and strange before Blaine kissed him. But then Blaine kissed him. And Blaine touched him. More than that. They touched each other. And over the past few weeks Kurt had come to understand that there was a lot more that he wanted to try. With Blaine.

Kurt took a sip of his iced tea. _Man up._ "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When we talked back in the spring you said that once I started doing it I wouldn't want to stop. Well, you weren't just talking about having sex, were you? You were talking about all of it. I mean kissing, touching, making out, _all of it_."

Burt couldn't help but smile and, when Kurt risked a glance at Burt's face, he bit his lip and grinned back, looking rather sheepish.

Kurt's eyes fell away and the words rushed out. "I think about him all the time, dad. The way he smells, the way he laughs, things I want to do to him, things I want him to do to me." It felt kind of strange admitting it out loud, but it was a relief, too.

"Is he pressuring you?"

"No, dad." Kurt laughed, "If anything maybe I am pressuring him."

"Oh?" Burt found the glass sitting in front of him and took a long swallow. They had been swatting away mosquitoes for the past few minutes so Burt reached over to get the lighter lying near the grill. He used it to light a citronella candle on the table. He sat down again and looked across at Kurt.

"It's not like I've attacked him or anything. It is just that Blaine wants to talk about everything." Kurt motioned with his hands. "I mean _every little thing_. And I guess maybe I'm not comfortable with all that talking. About the stuff we are doing or not doing, or going to be doing…There has been a lot of talking." Kurt shrugged, "I'd rather just do it."

Burt smiled. "You might take after your old man in that respect, Kurt."

"Yeah?" Kurt could remember his dad saying that these talks would make better men of both of them.

Burt thought he caught some amusement on Kurt's face, too. "Yeah. It's not easy to talk about this stuff is it? Jesus, look at the two of us right now."

Kurt giggled a bit. He liked thinking that he might be like his dad in some ways. All too often their differences seemed to outweigh their similarities. Yet they had always stuck together and Kurt not only loved his father, but also respected him.

Kurt suddenly thought of something he had wanted to say to his dad for a while. "Dad, thanks for making Blaine feel so welcome at our house. He really looks up to you, you know. He always tells me how lucky I am to have a father like you."

"What, a mechanic?" joked Burt.

"No, dad, someone who is so good about raising a son who is gay. I know it isn't easy." Kurt cocked his head and put his hand on his waist. "And you are not just a mechanic; you own the shop."

"Okay, okay," Burt did not excel at taking compliments. "Thanks, kid. And thanks for being upfront with me. I hope you know you can come to me anytime with anything that is on your mind. I don't have all the answers, but after all these years, we make a pretty good team." They looked across the table, taking each other in. The candle on the table flicked gently between them, sending a mild citrus scent into the air. "I'm your dad and I'll always be your dad and as you grow older the things we talk about are going to change. I guess they already have."

Kurt nodded. In his pocket his phone vibrated.

"I told you that I hoped you would understand that sex is a connection; and it can be a very special connection between people."

"I think I get that now, dad," replied Kurt softly. _If by special connection you mean he has my heart and I have his. If by special connection you mean there are two of us but it feels more all the time as if there is just one future to discuss, a shared one._

Burt kicked into lecture mode before he could catch himself. "Ultimately, how far you want to take your attraction to Blaine, or anyone, is really up to you. I like Blaine and he is welcome in our home. I still hope you will take it slow and make it count. I'm actually relieved to know that Blaine likes to talk about things before he does them."

Burt was on a roll. "I do expect you two to be respectful of the other people who live in this house. Carole and I have no problem with you being affectionate with one another- within reason. Maybe you should think about what you would feel comfortable seeing Carole and I do in front of you—"

"Yikes!" yelped Kurt. He really did not want to think of his father or Carole in sexual terms. But he immediately cupped his hand over his mouth because that might have seemed kind of rude.

"_Exactly_," nodded Burt. "Take anything that should be private to the privacy of your room."

Kurt wanted to make certain he understood what his father was telling him. "So, can Blaine and I go to my room," Burt nodded. "And can we close the door?"

Burt gave Kurt a rather steely look, but he nodded again. "Yes, as long as you do not forget that you are part of this family."

"Can Blaine spend the night with me in my room?"

"No, I would not feel comfortable with that right now, Kurt. And I really don't want you asking to stay over at his house. Not at this point in time."

Again, the phone in Kurt's pocket vibrated. He resisted the urge to pull out his phone to see who was texting him.

"Please remember that there is another teenage boy living in this house who is just as fascinated by sex as you are even if his interest is in girls. We have to have some semblance of proper conduct or all hell will break loose." Burt said with a chuckle.

"Okay, dad."

Both of them took a long draught from their glasses of iced tea. Burt looked across the yard, where he could see occasional glints of yellow flitting through the muggy summer air. A lot had changed since last year when he last looked out on the fireflies at dusk. He looked across at his beautiful son then glanced into the kitchen where Carole stood under the light at the kitchen sink. He caught her eye and they smiled at one another. A lot had changed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You bet, kid."

Burt got up and carried their empty glasses into the kitchen. Kurt stayed on the deck to check his messages.

_What's up? _Evidently Dave was a man of few words. Well, at least he had responded.

_Btwn shows. Missing u. What time tomorrow? Am I invited to dinner ;) Can't wait. XX B_

Kurt responded to Blaine first: _Sorry, busy with dad. Not as much as I miss u. Come over whenever u wake up. Plan to stay for dinner. I'll make yr wait worth it. Drive safe. XX K_

Then he responded to Dave. _When can I call you?_

Kurt blew out the candle and went inside to find Carole. He found her and his dad in their nearly dark family room curled up together watching _Grease_. Again.

"Carole, I had fun with you today. I think those petunias will do well in the full sun on the deck, don't you? I'm glad we found the apricot impatiens for the front steps; they add a lot of color. "

"I had fun, too. Now if we can just keep all those pots watered we will be in blooms most of the summer."

"I can help. Before I forget, Blaine will be here tomorrow for dinner."

"Okay, thanks, hon. What do you guys want to have?"

"Well if it's nice, we can grill out. Either way, salmon would be good. With rice pilaf. And maybe the asparagus we got at the market? If you want me to get something started, just leave me a note."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt turned around to leave. "Dad?" He couldn't resist. "Watch the PDAs!"

Burt growled "Get out of here, Kurt" and threw his ball cap in Kurt's direction.

Kurt howled and scampered out of the room.

"Was that about what I think it was about?" Carole asked her husband.

"Yep. We had out little chat."

"How did it go, honey?"

"Oh, it went. It gets a little easier each time. After talking to Blaine yesterday and Kurt today, I can say for certain that cupid has certainly done a job on them. Hopefully their raging hormones won't get them into too much trouble because, my dear, we are going to have a ringside seat."

Burt thoughtfully rubbed the stubble on his cheek. He glanced over to Carole. "Want me to shave tonight before bed?" He was suppressing a smile, but the glint in his eyes gave him away.

"That would be nice." Carole leaned over and kissed him on the neck.

-To be continued-

**A/N: I am devoted to improving my craft. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Glee or "Let's Get Physical" originally performed by Olivia Newton-John.**

**Thanks to Windrider1967, my beta, for her interest in my progress. The constructive criticism from reviewers is also helpful. For example, I am more conscious of whose point of view I am writing from, choosing POV more deliberately and strategically. Your suggestions for plotlines are great. I am honestly surprised by the number of readers who care about Dave and his happiness. **

**What follows is a Klainecentric chapter containing talk about sex, sexy talk, sexy song and dance, and sexy times on a soft surface. Enjoy!**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 5 – Wednesday Afternoon**

Kurt was looking forward to the weekend. Blaine had to work Thursday and Sunday, but he had both Friday and Saturday off. And they were going to Columbus for the pride march! Kurt had wanted to go the pride festivities ever since he knew they existed and now he had someone who could go with him. It took a little work getting Blaine to agree, but this afternoon after Kurt showed him the schedule of events, Blaine finally agreed that it might be fun. When he saw how ridiculously excited Kurt was he knew he had to take him.

Kurt had his outfits (one featuring the "likes boys" t-shirt and those skinny black jeans if the weather was nice, and a back up ensemble for rainy or chilly conditions) all plotted out. He had contacted the youth leader at the Columbus Pride Center for advice and information. There would be a large group of gay youth marching together, so the boys planned to join them. There was gathering at Goodale Park immediately following and an after party (also for teens) at a local club that evening. Blaine and he planned to march and spend time at the park, and then they would decide on the spur of the moment about the after party.

Kurt was not sure how his dad would react to the news that he and Blaine were going to Columbus for pride activities. Not that his dad would have an issue with the march, but more so with their safety and "putting themselves out there" as Burt would say. And maybe he would have a distorted view about all the craziness of it, since most of the news coverage each year seemed to portray heavily made up drag queens, nearly naked tattooed boys macking on each other, and scary 'dykes on bikes.'

Kurt had already broached the subject first with Carole. What good is it to have two parents if you never learn to employ them strategically to get what you want? He told her about their plans to attend the march when they were at the market. Then after they had unloaded all their purchases he showed her the Columbus Pride website with all the information. She could see for herself all the family friendly activities ranging from concerts, dances, art shows, fundraisers, and the march itself. Oh, and a Sunday brunch of course. We are talking _gay_.

Blaine and he had talked about what it would be like in a whole crowd of gay people. Pride was a celebration at which they could be together as a couple and even hold hands in public. Kurt could barely contain his anticipation.

But that was Saturday and today was only Wednesday. Blaine and Kurt were looking forward to spending the afternoon and evening together. The weather was overcast and rainy when Blaine arrived so sunbathing was out and movie viewing was in. The boys sprawled on the couch in the family room watching _Grease_ and trying to figure out Carole's never ending fascination with a much younger John Travolta. T-shirts and shorts were the outfits of the day. Blaine's head was sort of in Kurt's lap and he was mindlessly running his palm up and down Kurt's leg.

"Remember, I texted you that dad wanted another one-on-one?"

"Oh, yeah. How did it go?"

"It was about sex...again."

That got Blaine's attention. He turned away from the movie and peered up at Kurt. "Wow." Blaine decided he had better be sitting up for this so he twisted around on the couch until he was sitting next to his boyfriend. "Do you mind telling me what you guys talked about?"

"Well, we talked about you and me and dad says he may not know what it's like to be gay but he knows what it is like to be horny."

"Your dad said that?"

"Pretty much."

"What else?"

"That he likes you."

"That he _likes_ me?" Blaine screwed up his face in disgust.

"Ewww, Blaine. Not in that way. He approves of you as my boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head and sighed with relief. "That's good. So he doesn't think I'm leading you astray?"

"No, I admitted it was pretty much the opposite."

"Ha!"

"Well, he wanted to know if you were pressuring me, and I let him know I had plenty of my own ideas."

Blaine laughed out loud. "Is that right?" he coyly shoved Kurt's shoulder with his. Kurt immediately flashed back to the side-by-side shoulder nudge from Blaine when he helped Blaine rehearse "Baby It's Cold Outside" for a Christmas program. Kurt had grinned then and he grinned now.

"Oh, yes, I have lots of plans for you."

Kurt reached up to comb through the loose curls on the back of Blaine's head with his fingers. He thought about the weeks and months at Dalton where he had wished he could touch Blaine so intimately. Blaine sighed and his lovely lashes fluttered.

"What else did your dad say?"

"He said we need to watch the public displays of affection and take anything 'serious' to my bedroom."

"Are you serious? Your bedroom?"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh at Blaine's surprised expression. Christmas came to mind again only this time he pictured a delighted young Blaine opening his Christmas gifts. Mom! Santa brought me Kurt in the bedroom!

"Dad wants us to keep things PG in front of other people. So, I guess we are allowed to do this" he took Blaine's hand and held it in his "or this," Kurt's arm curved over Blaine's shoulder, "and we can probably get away with this once in a while." Kurt pulled Blaine in for a quick smooch on the mouth.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder to reflect for a moment. His voice was low in Kurt's ear. "Well, in that case, we had better go up to your room right now because I have something much more 'serious' in mind than this." He turned and returned the smooch, pecking Kurt's cheek.

"But wait," objected Kurt, "I need to tell you that I did complain about you a little bit- "

"Complain… about what?" Blaine frowned.

"I told him that you wanted to communicate about everything we do and every step we take along the way."

"You told him that?" Blaine's face flushed a bit.

"Yes, and it turns out that _now he likes you even more_." Kurt rolled his eyes and feigned disgust.

Blaine pumped his arm and hollered, "Cha-ching!"

"Hold on lover boy. He also hopes you and I 'take it slow.' But that sounds better than the first time we talked, because then he told me I should not have sex until I was 30."

"My god."

"Yeah, but I think he's kind of given up on that. So the ground rules that we talked about are that you and I are allowed to be in my bedroom with the door shut as long as we don't forget other people exist, and we are not allowed to do overnights with each other right now."

Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt. Then he said in mock sadness with a dramatic sigh, "I guess we'll have to try our best to live within the rules." Blaine sat up on the edge of the couch with both hands on the edge of the seat cushions. "So…?"

"So?" Kurt looked over at him.

Blaine got up off the couch and reached out both hands to Kurt, "_So_ what do you say to getting your 'serious' on with me?" Blaine started rolling his hips and crooning, "Let's get serious!" All he needed was the spandex and the dew rag, then watch out Olivia Newton-John.

Kurt picked up the remote to stop the forgotten movie. He took Blaine's hands in his. "Blaine you are not-"

But Blaine was. He yanked Kurt off the couch, twirled him around and started singing at the top of his lungs:

Let's get serious, serious

I wanna get serious

Let's get into serious

Blaine was looking Kurt up and down suggestively – moving his body to the tune he heard in his head and pulling Kurt into his dance moves.

Let me hear your body talk, your body talk

Let me hear your body talk

He twirled Kurt again and wrapped him in his arms from behind, swaying his hips and vocalizing plaintively in his ear-

I've been patient, I've been good

Tried to keep my hands on the table

It's gettin' hard this holdin' back

If you know what I mean

Kurt finally had to giggle and give into the silliness of it all. Although he wasn't proud to admit it he knew every lyric in the song, too. Kurt twirled back out of Blaine's embrace, still gripping his hands and they faced each other to harmonize:

I'm sure you'll understand my point of view

We know each other mentally

And Kurt could not help it-when he sang the last two lines of the verse he purposely made those 'I thought you were having gas pains' grimaces that Blaine told him about when they performed in the warehouse for the Crawford Country Day girls:

You gotta know that you're bringin' out

The animal in me

Then they both stopped singing because they were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks and had to hold each other up.

"Oh my god, Kurt—so funny," Blaine was having trouble catching his breath. When they finally settled down Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "Come here sexy." Kurt smiled into Blaine's inviting eyes. He knew Blaine meant it.

Kurt slipped an arm through Blaine's as they left the family room. His voice took on that higher pitch that it does when he is excited or nervous. "Blaine Warbler, is there any chance that this afternoon could include my first-ever blow job?"

Blaine's response was immediate and reassuring. "Why, I do believe we could work that in."

"Excellent. Will any further discussion of said blow job be necessary?"

"No, my dear, I do not believe so."

They were strolling towards the stairs.

"Well that's a relief. You see, Mr. Warbler, you have at your side one very horny gay boy who has only one urgent request of you, and you simply will not be able to talk while you are doing it." And with that earnest statement Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his crotch to demonstrate the urgency of the matter.

Blaine stayed perfectly in character, self-cast as the debonair lead. "I will do my absolute best to keep the talking at a minimum."

"Thank you, kind sir." And because Kurt really almost always needed to have the last word, he added, "However I understand from my research that some humming can be a very good thing."

And with that they proceeded up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom and closed the door.

Once inside his room Kurt drew the drapes closed and walked to one side of the bed. Blaine was standing there, a little awkwardly, on the other side of the bed. Kurt pushed off his sandals and crawled on his knees to the center of the bed and waited for Blaine but Blaine stood there a moment longer. Kurt slowly peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it to the bottom of the bed. In the soft light Blaine could see how beautiful Kurt looked. That chest. Those eyes.

Kurt held out his arms and softly said, "Hey you. Come on in. The water's fine."

Blaine shook off whatever apprehension he was feeling and climbed on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he moved closer. He took Kurt in his arms. "I'm crazy about you." (And yes, we are going to your junior prom. And yes, we are marching in the pride parade. And yes, you asked so sweetly for that blow job just now.)

"Show me."

Blaine pulled Kurt's amazingly supple chest against his and both boys gave into all the sensations. They were kneeling on the bed with their knees and thighs almost touching. Kurt's hands ran up Blaine's upper arms, stroking the well-defined muscles. Blaine grasped Kurt's face with both hands and brought their mouths together. The kiss he brought was not tentative; it was not a question at all. Kurt's lips yielded, his mouth tasted sweet and Blaine's mouth was demanding and hungry. Some things were about romance and some things were about sex. This kiss was about sex. And heat.

Kurt had the sensation of falling into the warm, wet depths of Blaine and he tightened the embrace as his tongue found Blaine's. He was never ever going to let Blaine stop kissing him like this. Kurt moved his hips closer and pressed his erection into Blaine's crotch. Everything he signaled to Blaine was about yes. Absolutely. More. Please.

Blaine teased Kurt's tongue into his mouth, sucking and nipping and moaning until Kurt wanted to own Blaine's fucking mouth, just sign on the dotted line. Kurt's tongue lapped in Blaine's open mouth, sucked his swollen lips, then traveled to Blaine's neck, the soft spot just behind his ear, the contours of his ear and finally back to that amazing mouth. Blaine shivered and squeezed the cheeks of Kurt's ass possessively. He began grinding his hips into Kurt's in a continuously rolling motion as his tongue twirled around Kurt's.

Kurt was so aroused his hard on was painful. He could easily come from the friction that Blaine was creating. He pulled away from Blaine's mouth with a groan and Blaine slowly opened his eyes. Kurt's face and chest were flushed and his half-lidded eyes looked feverish.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt." He moved to kiss Kurt but Kurt's hands pushed against his chest.

Kurt's breath was ragged. "Your mouth." He groaned. "Your tongue." He hung his head and shook it slowly, shutting his eyes for a moment before looking back up to Blaine. Finally Kurt found his words. "The whole time I am kissing you and you are kissing me….I know that you are going to be sucking my dick with that mouth. I…I can't stand it…"

Blaine could be so oblivious. He could be downright obtuse. All manner of thoughts flew over his head unimpeded much of the time. But bless his heart, Blaine got this.

"Now?"

Kurt nodded gratefully. "Right fucking now, Blaine."

"Then let's get those shorts off of you." That is the last thing Blaine said for quite a while. And as Kurt suspected, Blaine's vocal talents included humming.

-To Be Continued—

**A/N: Those boys! Please review kind readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

**This chapter is sort of a Kurt, Santana, and Dave stew. Or maybe I'm just hungry. My awesome beta reader Windrider1967 rescued me from my horrendous Espanol. I was just adding a bit of chile powder to the stew. How's your Spanish? :)**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 6 – Thursday Afternoon**

Burt left for the shop with Finn in tow as Kurt was cleaning up the kitchen. Kurt brought up the pride march with Burt over lunch and got the reaction he expected. After answering at least twenty questions and listening to all the reasons why it was a bad idea, Kurt finally heard what he wanted to hear. "I'm not going to stop you from marching," Burt said with an air of resignation, "but I want to talk to both you and Blaine about it before you go." Kurt restrained himself from bouncing in his seat and clapping his hands. "Okay, dad," he conceded, "Blaine will probably be here tomorrow and we can get together then."

Over the past couple of days Kurt had texted Karofsky several times. As he wiped down the counter and sink, he decided he would just go ahead and try to call Dave. Before he could lose his nerve he grabbed his phone and found Dave's number in his recent contacts. The call went right to voicemail.

"_This is Dave. You know what to do." beep. _

_Oh damn. _Kurt rolled his eyes. He left a rather bitchy message ending with "I am _not_ going away, David."

Kurt started to put his phone back into his pocket, and then he had a brainstorm. Blaine and he had been the only two as far as Kurt knew that had a clue about Dave. But back in Figgin's office that day Dave said Santana had threatened to out him. What had happened while Kurt was at Dalton? Maybe Santana had some intel on Dave. It was worth a shot.

Santana answered right away.

"Queen gay boy!"

Pause. Kurt decided to overlook it. "Hi Santana, how are you?"

"Smokin' hot, gay boy. ¿Cuál es contigo?"

"I was thinking about prom-"

Kurt heard ice clinking in a glass. Santana swallowed hard. "Sore subject, gay boy."

"_It's Kurt, please. _And believe me it is a sore subject, for both of us. I would gladly give up the _honor_ to you one thousand times over. But I have a question… "

"Okay-?"

"How did you get Dave Karofsky to go along with your campaign to become Prom King and Queen?"

"Whoa. Well… I've always kind of had a thing for jocks and Dave obviously had a boner for me-"

"Santana, please."

"I just hated that you were so mistreated that you had to leave your own-"

Kurt was pissed now. "Spare me the bullshit, okay? I know you were trying to clear a path for me to come back to McKinley so New Directions would have a better chance of winning Nationals. I already know that."

Santana was unmoved by Kurt's tone. "_Nationals?_ Another sore subject, ga-Kurt. Fuck, you are two for two." Her voice was even huskier than usual.

Kurt wanted to reach through the phone and slap her. "What I am asking you is, what did you do to Dave to get him to go along with you? How did you get him to do the whole 'making amends' thing? Start the Bullywhips with you?" Kurt was yelling into the phone at this point. "Santana, how did you get him to wear a fricking _red beret_?"

Santana howled. "Well, _I_ do look damn hot in red, don't you think? Remember that prom dress-de puta madre. And to answer your question: it was easy, Kurt. I just made him believe that I would out him to the whole school. Had that closet case running scared. Yep, my big jock of a partner was _pussy_ whipped unos - dos – tres."

"So, Kurt, why all the questions?" She drew a quick breath. "Is he bothering you? If he has so much as looked at you wrong Voy a patear el culo and his balls are mine-"

"No, I haven't seen Dave." Kurt said quickly. "But how did you know that Dave was gay in the first place?"

"Me encantan a las mujeres, Kurt. Oh, god, did I say that? I'm cut off for the rest of the day!" She giggled.

"I study French, not Spanish," Kurt stated dryly.

Well, let's just say I figured it out with my amazing powers of observation. You may recall that I saved your asses when Dave accosted you and Blaine in the hall. I overheard you guys saying something about Dave "fooling everyone." Then I actually saw 'duke stud' checking out trouty mouth's pretty ass, can you believe it? So I called him on it."

She finally took a breath. "You aren't telling me I got it wrong are you?"

Kurt wondered what more he should tell her. It had just occurred to him when Santana laughed about Dave being pussy whipped that she had also done her share of bullying and name calling. She could go ballistic at a moment's notice. What did that say about Santana? Yeah, she was from Lima Heights and had to learn how to defend herself. But still… it occurred to him that she was in some ways like a female version of Dave. He disregarded her question in favor of one of his own.

"I did not see much of you while I was at Dalton. What has been going on with you?"

Kurt could sense Santana's guard going up. "Listen, I just got a tweet from Brit- Santa Madre, who all did she send this to—fuck me! Can I call you back? "

"Okay. I can tell you are busy. Maybe we can catch up some other time."

"Yeah. But sweetie?" He heard Santana swallow. She said quietly, "It's probably not a phone conversation, okay?" There was uncertainty in her voice and Kurt heard the vulnerability there.

"Are you okay?" The question was out before Kurt even thought about it. He really did not know much about Santana or her family.

Santana pulled herself together. "Life can be a bitch, Kurt. And then you die. So don't waste your time talking to me when you could be sexing up your luscious man. And tell him Santana says, 'Buenas.'" Santana laughed and hung up.

As it turns out Kurt also had a tweet from Brittany. _My house at 7 prom dress but no underwear. _

It was about thirty minutes later when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hi Dave. I'm glad you finally called me."

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. Did your dad let you know I might call?"

"No, I haven't really been hanging out with my dad, you know?"

"Well, he brought his car in my dad's shop for a tune-up. I ran him in to his office-"

Dave interrupted. "Okay, yeah. I guess I was supposed to do that…sorry."

"It's not important, Dave."

"Why are you calling me?" Then, "What did you talk about with my dad?" There was some suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing really that personal, you know?" Kurt found himself wanting to reassure Dave. "Listen Dave, I did not out you. I did tell him that you agreed to help me start a PFLAG group at school."

"Did my old man even know what that was?"

"He does now. I told him I needed to call you so we could start working on it this summer."

"What the fuck, Kurt?"

"Well, we need to research how to start a group. There is probably paperwork, you know? And we need to strategize getting Figgin's permission. Maybe even talk to the school board, who knows?"

Dave groaned. "Jesus, just go ahead and screw with me, why don't you?"

Kurt persisted. "Blaine and I are going to pride in Columbus this Saturday –"

"Going to what?"

"Pride, Dave. The pride march? When gay people and their supporters all come out to celebrate the progress that gay people have made?" Kurt felt like he was explaining current events to a 12 year old. "I believe this year will be the 30th anniversary for the march in Columbus."

"Okay-?"

"I know there will be PFLAG people there marching and passing out literature. I thought we could get as much information—"

"WE!" Dave sounded panicky.

"I meant Blaine and me…"

"Thank god. Okay, so you are going to pick up stuff…"

"Yes, and I would like for the two of us –you and me—to get together sometime next week to look everything over and make a plan of attack, so to speak."

"Okay… I guess… I guess I can do that." The jocks deep voice faltered.

"We may even want to check out the closest PFLAG meeting. I'll find out where that is and -"

"Go to a meeting? You and me?" Dave sounded doubtful.

"Don't overwhelm me with your enthusiasm, Dave." It was bitchy Kurt.

Silence.

"Dave?" Kurt decided he had pushed him hard enough.

"Yeah?"

"We'll work it out. Um…I was wondering…how have you been this summer? I mean _really_."

Silence.

"Dave?"

"How've I been…really?" It was almost a whisper.

"Yes, _really_."

"Well, Kurt, I'm fucked. That is how I've been." Dave sounded like he was talking from the bottom of a well. Desperate, and underneath it all, afraid.

The tone of his voice made Kurt shiver. "Dave, I had a feeling that you were having a rough time. I'm…I'm kind of…concerned about you. "

Silence. Then, "Why would you give a shit?"

"Because you are a human being in pain? Because I understand what you are going through?" The empathy in Kurt's voice was real.

"Kurt, I was really cruel to you…" Dave's voice cracked.

"Yes, what you did to me was wrong. And I won't pretend otherwise. But it helps me to know why you were doing it. You bullied me because you did not want to face something about yourself. Something I reminded you of every time you saw me. Am I right?"

Silence.

"_Am I right_, Dave?" Kurt asked again. Then he waited.

Dave breath came out in a sob, "More than you know, Kurt."

"Are you confiding in anyone else about this yet?"

"No! Who would I talk to?"

"Well, you can always talk to me. Or Blaine. "

"Yeah, well I'm not too sure about that…"

"Well, we do care about what happens to you. I don't want to be mean about this but if I have it right, there are only three people who know what is going on with you: Santana, Blaine and me. My guess is you may not be excited about the prospect of confiding in Santana. From the sounds of it she manipulated you into helping her by threatening to out you."

"Yeah, she did beat up on me. That is how she got me to agree to help her, but once we got the Bullywhips going, I started to believe in what we were doing." Dave's voice had more energy than before. "It felt like I was making up a little bit for all the shitty ways I used to treat people. Especially you."

Kurt listened with interest. "Well, the Bullywhips are helping students at McKinley stay safe. I think PFLAG can accomplish a lot, too."

"Yeah, maybe... Hey, maybe Santana will want to work on this, too." Dave's voice took on an edge of wonder, "Wow, Kurt, I knew she and Brittany messed around sometimes, but I always thought they were doing it to turn us guys on. At least that is how I always took it before."

Kurt's ears perked up. "Before what?"

"Before she told me that she was a lesbian."

Kurt had the mental sensation of puzzle pieces moving together…Click. Click. Click. Now some parts of the conversation he just had with Santana made more sense. Now Santana's actions in the hallway when she threatened Dave made sense. Gods, he fumed, screw Santana's 'amazing powers of observation.' Could he expect his own gaydar to become operational any time soon?

Dave continued. "I know she doesn't want to come out to the whole school yet, but like you told me before, PFLAG is made up of everyone who wants to help. Do you think we should call her?"

Kurt hesitated. He was glad that Dave was thinking about others who could get involved. "Well, Dave, maybe you could call her…because Santana really hasn't come out to me yet."

"But you must have known she was gay!"

"Uhhh… No, I can't say that I did."

"So you can't tell who is gay?"

Hmmm. Where to start? "Well, some people may appear more gay than others, like me, but of course it is never safe to assume and no, gay people don't all recognize each other, For example, I really didn't have a clue about you, Dave."

Dave groaned."Damn. So Santana is probably going to kick my ass for telling you. Now I have that to look forward to."

"Well, she won't hear about it from me, Dave. Gay etiquette suggests that one always waits for the other person to say something first. I won't be outing her or saying anything directly to her. Hopefully, she'll share it eventually." And with Brittany around that may be sooner rather than later, thought Kurt.

Kurt brought the conversation back to the matters at hand. "You really need to start trusting _someone_. Holding everything in is going to eat you up. I'm worried about you."

Dave's tears flowed down his cheeks.

Kurt continued "Anyway let's plan to get together next week. We can talk more then and I'll let you know more about PFLAG. I work in the morning, but I'm free by 1 or 2. Blaine and I usually spend time together when he has the evening off. What do you have going on?"

"Not much. I put in some job applications but nothing has happened so far. Maybe I could come over to your house?"

"Sure. How about I text you when Blaine gets his schedule for next week?"

"Okay."

Kurt wanted to say something reassuring. "I know things are hard for you right now, Dave. You are kind of depressed. Take it from me Dave, I know what that is like. But try to hang in there." He could hear Dave breathing hard on the other end. Finally he said, "It gets better, Dave. Talk to you later."

"Later."

Dave threw his phone down on the bed and watched it bounce once then hit the carpeted floor of his unkempt room. He wiped the hot tears from his face for the fourth or fifth time in the last few minutes. Dave had promised himself that he would get his act together before he had to face Kurt when school started again. Now Kurt was insisting that they get together over the summer. This was torture. But Dave could not refuse. He could not deny that boy anything. How could he?

Dave leaned over and reached blindly for his phone. He finally found it where it had landed under the bed. He had to talk to someone. Maybe Santana would understand.

-To be continued-

**A/N: It sucks to be Dave right now. Maybe talking to Santana will help. We'll find out soon. Your reviews complete me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Glee. **

**Kurt and Blaine don't appear in this chapter but they are very much central to the discussion that takes place between the Prom King and his "Lebanese" "Bitch" of a prom date. The founders of the Bullywhips get together at Dave's request.**

**My thanks to awesome beta reader Windrider1967!**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 7 – Thursday evening**

Paul Karofsky could hear the shower running as he hiked up the stairs at the end of his work day. David's bedroom door was ajar. Paul peeked in and shook his head at what he saw. It seemed like the door had been closed every time he walked by for the last month and it must have been at least that long since his son had made an effort to straighten up. As he inched the door open his nose was assaulted by a nauseating concoction of smelly socks, perspiration, and stale food. The drapes were closed to the sunny afternoon and a desk lamp partially illuminated the room. On the floor were balled up towels and several pairs of athletic shoes. Pop cans and stained paper plates randomly littered several surfaces and clothes were draped on about piece of furniture.

Paul's eyes were drawn to the brightness of an abandoned video game flickering on the TV screen and then to David's glowing laptop on his unmade bed. It was what he saw on the laptop that drew him further into the room. Stepping carefully over a pizza box and used Kleenexes that cluttered the carpet near the bed, Paul made his way across the room to get a better look at the screen, only to wish sincerely that he had not.

When David came into their living room twenty minutes later he was clean shaven and dressed neatly in khaki shorts, a red McKinley High School T-Shirt and leather sandals. Paul was surprised his son found anything clean to wear in that hellhole of a bedroom and the temptation to remark on its condition rose in his throat. He resisted. On his way out he had carefully pulled the door to David's room closed.

"I didn't hear you come in, dad."

Paul turned down the evening news he was watching. "You were in the shower."

"Isn't this your club night?"

"Yes, but a couple of the guys are out of town so we decided to call off the game this week."

"Oh. Well, I already grabbed something to eat. I'm getting ready to go out." Dave stood facing his dad with his hands on his hips.

Paul could smell Dave's masculine cologne. "It's nice to see you cleaned up and going out for a change. I think you must have gotten a haircut, too. What are your plans, son?"

"I'm not sure but I'm meeting Santana. You know, the girl I took to the prom? I won't be out too late, though."

Paul looked over at the framed photo of his son and Santana in her blazing red prom gown that sat on one of their end tables. He didn't remember any of the girls in high school looking like _that_. "She is a beautiful girl, David. Are you two interested in each other?"

Dave took his hands off of his hips and shook his head. "Not really dad but I like talking to her. And we are Bullywhips together." He smiled slightly and turned to leave. "See you later?"

"Okay, son. Be careful. I'll be here when you get home."

Dave drove northward into Lima Heights. The Lopez's lived in an area where all the small houses seemed to look alike. Santana must have been watching from a window for Dave. She was out the front door and halfway across the yard before he could even check the house number to make sure he had found the right place. Dave pulled the vehicle to a stop and waited a few seconds for Santana to hop into the passenger seat before taking off.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" questioned Dave. When they spoke on the phone they just agreed that he would come over to her house and decide on the rest later. Dave was not familiar with Lima Heights so it was up to Santana if she wanted to pick some place nearby.

Santana shrugged. "Well, we have our choice of red neck bars or grimy fast food places around here."

"We could go the mall or maybe a park…?" offered Dave.

"I'm not going on a nature walk in these," Santana retorted, hiking up her shapely leg to show him a bright yellow high-heeled sandal. Dave took an appraising look at the young woman sitting next to him. Her bright floral low cut halter top and low slung yellow shorts, showed off deeply tanned skin and considerable physical attributes. Dave was not totally immune to feminine beauty. He had certainly spent his share of time reaping the benefits of his jock status. After all friction was friction- even if his heart wasn't in it. He motioned up and down in her direction. "All this for me?" he leered.

"Right, 'duke stud'," replied Santana as she flipped her hair back and checked her shiny red nails. "Like you could give a shit, homo."

Dave surprised himself by laughing and joining in on the banter, "Takes one to know one, lesbo."

Santana laughed, too. Maybe both of them needed this night out. "Let's go to the mall and see what trouble we can get into."

At the next traffic light Dave turned left and they headed for the Lima Mall.

Santana and Dave strolled past the stores talking easily about school and common acquaintances. They had known each other peripherally for years, Santana as a varsity member of the Cheerios and Dave as one of the popular football and hockey players. As a couple walking through the mall they won many admiring glances, looking for all intents and purposes like senior high school kids on a date, most likely headed for the cinema to catch the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

Santana pulled Dave into Victoria's Secret with her to admire their latest displays of lingerie. She held up various pieces, teasingly asking him to react to different colors and styles, while he responded with obvious discomfort. The sales clerks laughed encouragingly at the cute couple. He repaid her with a trip into Dicks' Sporting Goods where he spent an interminable period of time checking out fly fishing equipment.

By the time they decided to find a corner in the food court to sit and talk, most of the dinner crowd had cleared out and they had their pick of tables. At Santana's insistence Dave found a cleaning rag on a nearby cart that he used to wipe the grease and ketchup smears off of their table and chairs. In the meantime Santana went to one of the vendors, returning with two large plastic cups of soda and straws.

Dave said when he called that he needed to talk 'about stuff, you know.' Santana had just fought with Brittany over the misdirected tweet from earlier in the day and told her there was no way she was showing up at Brit's house in her prom gown _now_, but Brit should let her know if anyone else did. It was Santana's typical brand of sarcasm of course but Brittany blithely promised she would. So when Dave called, Santana just said 'yes' without much further thought about it. Yes to getting out of the damn house for a change. Yes to a distraction that would keep her from dwelling on Brittany for a few hours.

Dave wasn't sure where to start and Santana was not known for her tact or patience. "So why are we here, Dave?" Santana asked in her best nearly bored to tears fashion. Then she took in the boy sitting across from her and recalled the time they met in the cafeteria to discuss starting the Bullywhips. Santana had called all the shots at that time. Today Dave had that same wild-eyed table-gripping look that indicated he might bolt any minute. He nervously glanced all around them and pulled his chair in closer to lean over the table. She instinctively knew he was the type of person who believed that somebody had to be in charge, someone had to be on top. And in those situations Santana's first impulse was to be that person who was on top. "OK, calm down, Dave, "she said in a matter of fact tone, patting his hand. "Just spill." Then Santana stared across the table at Dave, willing him to speak.

Dave nodded his head and looked down at the table. He really did not need to be duke stud right now, he just needed to talk. When he looked back up at Santana, he started, slowly enunciating each word as much for himself as for her, "I am in love with Kurt Hummel." Then he quietly sighed and looked away. When he met Santana's eyes a few seconds later she was sitting very, very still. He had her undivided attention. She let Dave continue uninterrupted.

"I've loved Kurt for as long as I can remember, since some time in grade school probably. He was always so different and…special. I remember going to his house for a birthday party – it was when his mom was still living- and how he and his mom had arranged everything to seem almost magical. I have never been to another birthday party like that. "I remember when his mom died and he was crying and sad in school sometimes. I cried, too, when he told me, and we hugged each other. He always smelled so good." Dave looked away in embarrassment. "I know this sounds lame."

"Even before we got out of grade school other kids started making fun of Kurt and at first I didn't understand it. All I knew was that he was my friend and I enjoyed playing with him. But I wanted to belong and I ended up being one of those kids who would pick on other kids to make myself feel better. When I look back on that I realize that some parents had probably started talking about how feminine Kurt seemed. I remember my dad remarking about it. All of us boys got a lot of lessons about being strong and athletic."

"When we were in middle school and my friends started noticing girls, I only really noticed Kurt. We weren't friends at that point but he was in some of my classes. I told myself I liked him because he seemed more like a girl than a boy. But it was confusing, because being like a girl was also the same thing that Kurt got ridiculed for. And it scared me- _I mean it_ _scared the hell out of me_- that I liked him so much, because of course I knew that he was not a girl, yet I was just crazy about him."

"Then girls started noticing me and calling me and flirting with me. And before I knew it I was one of those popular jocks who has the girls falling all over him. I was never really the aggressor, but I didn't have to be." Dave shrugged, "I guess I'm not telling you anything you don't already know about how girls act around jocks like me. You do know. You were a cheerleader." Santana met his glance and nodded.

"That day in the cafeteria when you told me what my closeted life was going to be like, I understood what you were trying to say. But I always convinced myself that if I could just keep a lid on it, I could pull it off. And as long as girls followed me around, how tough could it be?"

"But the last few years have been totally fucked up." Dave looked straight into Santana's eyes and declared slowly, "I stood and watched Kurt turn into the most beautiful man that I have ever laid eyes on, with the most amazing voice I have ever heard." He shook his head in wonder. "After trying for years to push Kurt out of my life, my thoughts, and my dreams, he just turned around and came back stronger and harder to resist than before! Sometimes I have hated how he makes me feel so much that _I wanted to kill him…_ really Santana, it scared me how much I just wanted to _end_ him so I could end how I felt about him."

"Last year it just got worse. Kurt would come to school in those skinny jeans and I would get hard just walking by him in the hall." Dave blushed, but there was no point in stopping now. "Sorry, I don't mean to be crude but he is just so fricking hot. I thought he was tormenting me, like _he_ had made the first move and _he_ was coming on to me." Dave smiled grimly and shook his head. "I know I have it really bad, Santana." He went back to his story. "So, I would push him around and it would temporarily relieve my frustration." Dave unconsciously shifted in his seat, adjusting himself.

"One day after I shoved Kurt in the hall he got totally fed up and went ballistic. I think I broke his phone or something because I knocked it out of his hands. He followed me into the guys' locker room and started yelling at me. I yelled back at him and he got right in my face. We were both furious with each other and he was insulting me and told me how I wasn't his type and I would be bald or something. Everything around me was a blur except Kurt's face. Santana, all I knew was that Kurt was standing so close to me and I was so fucking turned on I could not stand it." Dave suddenly remembered where they were andcast a furtive glance around to the other tables. He lowered his voice. "I grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth! I was so scared and mad, and it was so wrong, but for a few seconds I felt like I had finally come home-I don't know how else to say it." Dave was quiet for a moment, remembering. "So much of what happened seemed unreal, but pulling Kurt close and pressing my mouth to his all happened in slow motion. I've replayed it in my head a thousand times. Then I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away from him. He was so upset. I can still see the utter shock on his face and the tears in his eyes."

"What I did scared the hell out of me. In the matter of two or three seconds I revealed a huge secret that I had kept for years and years. I was so afraid Kurt would go all drama queen and tell everyone what happened. If he did how could I blame him?"

"A day or so later this strange kid in a private school uniform showed up at school and the two of them wanted to talk to me about what I did. That was the first time I even saw Blaine. I could not figure out how Kurt knew this kid, who was really good looking and put together. I was scared shitless at that point and jealous as fuck. I remember thinking, who is this asshole with _my_ Kurt?" Dave softly laughed to himself.

"It took me a while to figure out that Kurt did not really know. He did know that _I wanted him_. He just thought that I was gay."

Dave's face took on a puzzled look. "I really never thought about being gay. I mean that may sound lame to you, but all I ever knew was that I wanted Kurt. Not other guys, just Kurt. I honestly never really looked at other guys that way. The whole gay thing is kind of new to me. I'm glad because I can't imagine what kind of torture it must be to be naked and in showers with guys if I was into _all of them_. Jesus."

"When I got busted for threatening Kurt, I was amazed that he never outed me. And then he left for that private school. At first I was relieved. At least I did not have to see him and feel bad about what I was doing to him. But one day I realized that I missed him. I couldn't believe it! But I did. I would find myself looking for him in the hall and expecting to see him at his locker. This might sound sick, but sometimes I would drive by his house just hoping to get a glimpse of him getting in or out of his car. And if I happened to see him in town or see his car parked here at the mall my heart would just pound. Eventually I realized that I could not imagine life without him."

"There were a couple of times when I saw Kurt at football games and then I saw him when glee club did the benefit concert. By then he was always with Blaine. I don't know when they really started dating but when I realized that he really was with Blaine, I felt like I wanted to punch every wall I could find."

Dave's voice dropped so low that Santana had to lean forward to hear the words. "I spent years hating the love that I have for Kurt and hating myself for having those feelings. But hating has not changed a thing. And I am so ashamed of how I treated the person I love the most in the world, making his life miserable and making myself miserable, too."

He looked up at Santana again. "So when you came to me with your plan to get Kurt back, I knew I would do everything, _everything_ in my power to make that happen. Because even though he is with someone else, I wanted nothing more than to be able to see him, hear him, and be in the same school with him. Only this time I would not do anything to hurt him, in fact I would do everything in my power to keep him safe and happy." Tears welled up in Dave's eyes.

"It has been very hard, but I love having Kurt back. He made me promise that I would help him begin a PFLAG group. And earlier today he called me about getting together over the summer to work on it." Dave looked up, pleading with his eyes. "Santana, I am totally freaked out about this. I thought I would have this summer to get my head on straight. But Kurt and I are going to get together next week! Fuck, Santana, _what the hell am I going to do_?"

Dave had been talking so long that Santana was shocked when he stopped. She had sucked down most of her drink and was poking through crushed ice with the straw to find what was left. She glanced up, suddenly realizing he was waiting for a response to his question.

"Uh…Dave? What you told me-I'm just trying to-Shit, Dave, I am _so sorry_. You really put it all out there didn't you?" Santana was stalling and she knew it. Finally she just put both of her hands out across the table. Dave instinctively reached out and took hers with his. She gripped tightly and smiled gently, her eyes never leaving his. Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all.

-To Be Continued—

**A/N: I have not read much in the way of fanfic featuring Karofsky so I apologize if this storyline is commonplace. I really did not put canon together to make this argument until recently. Next up: our boys get ready for the gay pride march!**

**Remember how this chapter begins? Please leave me a review or PM with your best guess as to what Paul Karofsky saw on Dave's laptop.**

**Klisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Glee. And if there is a deeper meaning behind all the tropical fruits mentioned in this chapter I am at a loss to explain what it is.**

**Kurt and Blaine are going to the Gay Pride March in Columbus on Saturday! But first they must have a sober sit down with Burt who is not at all thrilled with his son taking such chances in the world. Later, Kurt is shocked to learn Blaine's take on Dave Karofsky. And then there is the matter of Kurt thinking he can't show his face at the parade as an out and proud gay boy unless he has added a few more sexual experiences to his repertoire. As always, Blaine proves himself a worthy and willing participant. *SMUT ALERT***

**Klisses to my beta reader Windrider1967 who has helped me locate my inner Blaine.**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 8 – Friday evening**

"Kurt? _Kurt_!" Burt was calling from the bottom of the stairs

"What, dad?

"When is Blaine coming over?"

"He'll be here any minute!"

"Good, because I want to take Finn and Carole out to eat before the game, and we are going to have to leave earlier than we first planned." They had tickets for the Columbus Clippers game that evening.

Burt insisted on talking to the boys about the pride march that they were attending for the first time. Being the involved father he was, Burt was doing everything in his power to make sure Kurt and Blaine kept their wits about them.

Within five minutes Blaine was at the front door. Burt immediately ushered him into the living room. Blaine knew that the living room was reserved for special or more serious occasions and he felt his mouth go dry as Burt invited him to take a seat. Burt went back to the hallway and yelled, "Kurt! Blaine is here! We are in the living room!"

Kurt bounded down the steps and into the living room. He had not seen Blaine since Wednesday. He grinned and went over to sit beside him on the sectional, putting his arms around Blaine's waist and hugging his chest. "Hi ya!" he said sweetly, helping to calm Blaine's nerves a bit. Blaine hugged him back, and then both boys sat up looking expectantly at Burt.

"Sorry I tackled you the minute you got here, Blaine. We decided to leave earlier than planned so we can try out that new steakhouse across from Huntington Park. You knew I wanted to talk to you both about going into Columbus tomorrow?" Burt did not really wait for an answer. "Well, I don't know how your parents feel about you doing this Blaine, but I'm not really wild about the idea. Of course I'm not going to stand in your way."

I don't like the unpredictability of it…I know it is a party atmosphere and the march attracts a lot of different people. You are probably going to see some things that you have never seen before." Kurt wanted to roll his eyes and say, "Really, dad? That is _sort of_ the point." but he didn't. He did not want the lecture to last any longer that it had to.

"But I worry more about the people who show up at these things who are not supportive of gays – religious fanatics, crazies, red necks. I know there is security because I called the Columbus Police Department to speak to them about it, but I want you to stay where there are lots of people, okay? And if you see trouble brewing, for Christ's sake get the hell out of there."

"I do expect you boys to use your common sense. I want you to stay together, okay? That may sound silly, because I imagine you two will be attached at the hip. But look out for each other okay? Charge up your phones and if you have any trouble at all, call us right away." Burt finally stopped to take a breath and it turned into a sigh.

"I want you both to know that I am proud of you and I would fight with my last breath for your rights to love each other. I want you to be who you are and I want you to live in a world where you can do everything you want to do. I don't doubt but what these parades serve a purpose. But your old man just worries, you know?" Burt was leaning forward with his hands clasped in front of him looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt nodded in grateful understanding. It had been the two of them against the world for such a long time.

"Now, do you guys know where you are going tomorrow? Where are you going to park?" Obviously the lecture was over.

The boys glanced at one another and Blaine said, "I'm pretty sure Kurt has that all planned."

"Dad, I have a complete itinerary printed out and ready to go," agreed Kurt, sitting primly with his hands on his knees.

Okay, good enough." Burt stood up, and the boys followed suit. "Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow before you leave." Burt took three steps over to where the young men were standing next to each other in the late afternoon light of the living room. He put one arm around the shoulder of each boy and pulled them to him in a quick hug. Then he walked out of the living room.

The boys looked at each other with bemused expressions. Kurt grinned with excitement. He took his boyfriend's hand and quickly kissed each knuckle. Then he pulled Blaine into the hallway towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I made us a chicken salad with fresh pineapple and mango for dinner. You'll love it!"

"Where should I put my bag?" Blaine walked over to pick up his overnight bag where he had left it near the door. He would be staying the night, but not in Kurt's room. "How about in the family room? Dad says you will have to sleep on the couch." Kurt said rather loudly and pouted prettily at Blaine.

Burt spoke from another room, "That's what we agreed upon Kurt," with a warning tone to his voice.

"That is fine, Burt." Blaine quickly assured him. "Thanks for letting me stay."

After several moments of scrambling to make sure they had everything – tickets, seat pads, binoculars, a blanket if it cooled off when the sun set- the Clippers fans rushed out the door leaving the house perfectly quiet. The boys let the welcome stillness sink in for a moment. Then Blaine grinned widely at Kurt and cheered, "Go Clippers!"

They had the house to themselves!

Kurt placed broad lettuce leaves on dinner plates and scooped the chicken salad out of a mixing bowl. He garnished both plates with sliced strawberries and topped the heaps of chicken mixture with pecan halves. As he stood back to admire his work he wondered briefly if he should snap a picture to send to his Facebook page. He had a photo folder on his culinary creations. Then Kurt pulled a small plate out of the cupboard for several of the oatmeal cookies he had baked that afternoon.

Blaine was already on the deck with a tray of napkins, glasses and silverware and instructions to return for the iced pitcher of lemonade. He loved it when they could play house and he could fantasize about a time – hopefully when they were in college- that they could live in an apartment together. One of his favorite recent memories was the talk he and Kurt had about moving to New York City to attend college.

Blaine had set their dinner plates close to each other on one side of the table so their backs would be to the sun as it lowered in the western sky. They savored their meal slowly arms brushing against one another companionably as they chatted and laughed. Despite Kurt's recitation of the nutritional value of pecans, most of Blaine's found their way onto Kurt's plate and into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt told Blaine about his calls to Santana and Dave as his boyfriend listened with interest.

"So Santana _is_ gay!" remarked Blaine. "I knew it!"

"What?" Kurt was indignant.

"That girl is s_uch a dyke_. Even when she is batting her false eyelashes and holding hands with Karofsky; I swear she is more butch than that damn jock." Blaine continued, "Did you see how she freaked when Brittany was kissing Sam at Rachel's house? She wasn't upset about Sam getting kissed; she was pissed about Brittany going all hetero with Sam and Artie."

"Well," Kurt defended himself, "about the only thing I remember from that fateful game of spin the bottle was a certain 100% gay fellow kissing a certain straight girl, a nauseatingly _hetero_ duet…and the melodrama that followed."

The conversation went without a hitch until Kurt relayed his plans to get together with Karofsky the following week… and Blaine realized that Kurt intended to meet Dave _without_ Blaine.

"Whoa…I do know my work schedule by the way, so we can figure out a time but I think that the _both_ of us should meet with Dave, not you alone."

"Why?" Kurt was honestly puzzled. "Because he bullied me?" Blaine just shook his head.

"Because he threatened to kill me? It's not like that now, Blaine." Blaine shook his head no, and then added, "That is a pretty good reason, though, Kurt, you have to admit."

"Because he is depressed and upset?" Blaine felt like he was taking an oral multiple choice test. He shook his head again and then frowned, slightly tilting his head, "You really don't get it, do you Kurt?" His voice was kind as if he were speaking to a confused child.

Kurt finally stopped talking and looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

Blaine softly placed his warm hand on Kurt's thigh. "Kurt, that guy has a mad crush on you."

"What?" Kurt's high pitched scream was loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"You really don't know that?" Blaine was experiencing some disbelief, too. "Listen, it may sound strange that I could walk around for months not recognizing _my own feelings_ for you, but I could tell exactly how Karofsky felt about you the first time I laid eyes on him."

"I'm completely lost…" was all Kurt could get out.

Blaine explained. "That day when I met you at McKinley and we saw Karofsky on the steps? When Dave faced off with me, I realized he was pissed at me because I was there with you and he wanted to know who the hell I was. Sure he was afraid that someone else around us was going to pick up on what we were talking about, but he was _furious_ that I was there. Don't you remember? The first thing out of his mouth was, 'Is this your _boyfriend,_ Kurt?' _That_ is what he really wanted to know."

Kurt was processing what Blaine was telling him. Of course he remembered that day.

Blaine went on. "Then when we went to the benefit concert for New Directions, Dave stopped his workout to look for us in the hall. He was mad as hell that we were there together. By then I _really_ _was_ your boyfriend. So I let him know that I was not going to take his shit and neither were you…you were mine. I shoved him away from you. It still infuriates me when I think about it. I'm a peace loving guy but _no one is coming between you and me on my watch._ Of course, I'm really not sure how far it would have gone because our favorite lesbian (Blaine winked and grinned) broke it up."

"Why am I just hearing about this? Why didn't you tell me what you thought?" Kurt was incredulous.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. He was carefully searching for his words and they came out softly, with some regret. "Kurt, he kissed you, _kissed you_, remember? And from what you told me, he tried to kiss you a second time, but you pushed him away. Why would he have done that if he did not want _YOU_?" Blaine gently touched Kurt's chin, raising his face so he could look lovingly into Kurt's blue green eyes. "You were so upset about what happened. If you had wanted to talk about it, we could have talked. If you had asked me, I would have told you what I thought. But once you were at Dalton, there did not seem to be any reason to dwell on it."

Blaine dropped his hand to his lap and looked out across the deck. "I do think that Dave has changed. Maybe he has come to his senses; I think he is sorry about being mean to you. But I doubt that his true feelings for you have changed. And you have chosen a very protective boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine repeated, "_Very protective._" Kurt shivered from the deep tone of the voice. "You want Dave to work with you on starting a PFLAG group and that may be a very good thing for your school. It will probably be amazing, Kurt, and I support you. But I really need to be with you when you meet with Dave. I hope that you understand."

Kurt managed a small smile. "I guess dad really does not have to worry about anything when we go to Columbus tomorrow, then, does he?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him in for a no nonsense kiss on the mouth. "I've always got your back."

"And my front?" Kurt was flirting.

"Um hum. And your sides," replied Blaine and kissed him again, this time more softly.

They were quiet for a while. Blaine looked fondly at Kurt. "Well, I really do not want to talk any more about David Karofsky tonight."

"Fine by me," agreed Kurt. "I think I'll take Santana's advice to stop wasting time and get busy with my man." Kurt smiled shyly and appreciatively, "My _very protective_ man." Kurt swiveled on the seat towards Blaine, his eyes a deep green in the evening light. "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom. Will you take care of things here," Kurt motioned to the table littered with dishes and silverware, "so I can get a few things ready?"

"Of course," responded Blaine with a curious smile and he began piling up the dishes to return them to the kitchen.

Kurt raced upstairs to prepare for Blaine. He had candles to light, a scarf or two to throw over his lamps, and massage oil to warm. Mercedes would get the credit for the idea behind this little party for two. After they had talked on Tuesday, she emailed him an article she found online entitled, "Listen to His Body Talk; Your Man Will Tell You What He Wants in Bed" It was written for women of course, but Kurt had the man, so he was all set.

Kurt fussed with the bedroom first, then freshened up the bathroom and lit a few candles in the bathroom, too. He put out his dressing gown and a bathrobe, which he was going to offer Blaine.

He knew Blaine would wait for his signal, so he went back downstairs to find that Blaine had loaded the dishwasher and cleaned off the counter. Everything had been put away except the remaining oatmeal cookies, still sitting on the plate.

"Thank you," Kurt said, then he took both of Blaine's hands in his and sweetly implored him, "Come to the bedroom with me."

On the way up the stairs, Kurt said, "You know, we are going to the gay pride march tomorrow to celebrate our gayness, so I thought we might kick it off tonight with a private celebration of our own." Blaine squeezed his hand and said, "I like that idea."

Kurt led him into the darkened bedroom lit with fragrant candles and softly glowing lamps and closed the door behind them. Soft rhythmic music was playing on Kurt's ipod. Kurt turned to face Blaine and they slowly took each other in. They had never seen each other in such soft warm light. Blaine was beginning to understand that Kurt's style of communicating about sex and romance was not necessarily with words, but easily understood none the less. Kurt took Blaine into his arms and sweetly, thoroughly, expressively kissed his mouth. "First," he said, looking into Blaine's golden brown eyes, "I am going to undress you and we are going to take a shower together." Blaine slightly shivered. Kurt was pretty good at words, too.

Blaine knew by now that Kurt was orchestrating this part of their evening. He stood there as Kurt undressed him; soaking in all the soft caresses Kurt placed on his skin as his clothing fell away. Kurt then undressed himself in front of Blaine, calmly and steadily, making frequent eye contact with Blaine, obviously expecting Blaine to be watching him. Blaine knew he had permission to look and he watched Kurt with hungry eyes.

Once in the shower Kurt took a loofah sponge and generously doused it with body wash. He thoroughly scrubbed Blaine's body, using just his hands in more intimate spots to thoroughly wash Blaine then rinse away the suds. The roughness of the sponge contrasted with the smoothness of Kurt's warm soapy hands on Blaine's skin. He held onto Kurt's shoulders as Kurt washed his cock and balls, then stood even closer to him, reaching around his waist to soap Blaine's ass. Kurt cleaned very thoroughly, causing Blaine to gasp and drop his forehead to Kurt's shoulder. Blaine had never been touched so intimately and he was deeply aroused by the sensations that shot through him. Kurt then handed the sponge to Blaine, a soft smile playing on his lips. It was Blaine's turn to scrub his boyfriend. Afterwards, they also took turns drying each other, alternately roughly and gently, occasionally brushing lips to skin when it became too much not to touch or taste at least a little.

Blaine pulled Kurt back into the softly lit bedroom and kissed him urgently. That was Kurt's invitation. He pushed Blaine onto the bed and climbed over him. Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him and groaned, "Kurt Hummel, could you possibly do a better job of seducing me?" Kurt giggled. "I have plans for you, Blaine Anderson, and we are just getting started. So, turn over," commanded Kurt as he sat up beside Blaine. Blaine immediately turned over on his stomach and put his head on a pillow at the head of the bed, wondering what was coming next.

Kurt leaned over to the bedside table and dipped his fingers in the fragrant oil that was sitting on a warmer. He rubbed it onto both of his palms and moved over Blaine, straddling him. He began rubbing the oil into Blaine's back with long strokes. Blaine felt the warmth and smelled the coconut in the oil as Kurt moved over his back. He felt himself sighing and relaxing into the experience. Kurt's hands were strong, and under his touch the tensions gave way. Kurt moved off of Blaine to get more oil and kneeled between Blaine's legs. He began with Blaine's thighs this time, rubbing up, up onto his buttocks and hips. Blaine's eyes were closed, taking in all the tactile sensations as Kurt's hands moved over his buttocks, each time moving farther into the crevice. He moaned and rose up to meet Kurt's hands, until Kurt finally moved one hand into Blaine's crack and slowly rubbed his entrance. "Ahh! Kurt! God!" Kurt murmured, "Yes, baby," and applied slightly more pressure. Blaine began grounding his cock into the bed as the sensations aroused him. Kurt moved over Blaine, almost lying on top of him, hands on either side of his head and whispered into his ear, "You know what to do with my mouth, don't you?"

Blaine groaned, "Kurt—, Oh god."

Kurt grabbed one of the pillows near Blaine and said, "Just move this underneath you so I can reach better." Blaine quickly pulled the pillow under his lower torso. Kurt softly kissed Blaine's neck and moved back down to the end of the bed again. He lay down on his stomach with his face near Blaine's perfect ass. He kissed and nipped both ass cheeks, licking and blowing his breath over the wet spots, telling Blaine, "You are so hot. You taste amazing. I can't get enough of you." Blaine was rock hard as he ground himself into the pillow. His arms were spread out and he was grasping anything he could hold onto. Kurt massaged Blaine's firm ass. Blaine moved his legs farther apart and tossed his head on the pillow, trying not to rut into the bed although that is exactly what he wanted to do. The first touch of Kurt's tongue was something Blaine would never, ever forget. "Ah-h-h-h!" Then Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine and made bolder circles with his tongue, then smaller and smaller circles, until finally he pushed the tip of his tongue into Blaine's opening. Sweet electricity ran from Blaine's ass directly to his cock, a completely new sensation that knew he could never get enough of. Blaine pushed his face into the pillow as he moaned. Suddenly Blaine felt an indescribable vibration reaching, reaching beyond the amazing sensations of Kurt's tongue exploring inside of him. Kurt was moaning as he moved his tongue inside of Blaine.

Kurt slowly withdrew his tongue and kissed Blaine's sensitive entrance before he moved up to kiss and lick Blaine's neck and ears. "Turn over," he whispered. Blaine did not know if he could move, let alone turn over. "Come on, baby," Kurt implored, "I want to take care of you." Kurt began pulling on the pillow under Blaine, effectively rolling him over. Blaine's cock stood out thick and rock hard. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt's flushed face as he reched for more coconut massage oil. He had never looked more beautiful to Blaine. "I love you," was all Blaine could say. Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth, "I love you, too," as he kissed him tenderly. Then he firmly gripped Blaine's swollen cock with his hand. "Oh- yes. Please." Blaine was getting so close.

Kurt told him, "I'm going to make you come with my mouth."

"M-mmmm. Suck me…"and then Blaine let out a stream of nonsensical noises as Kurt's hot mouth enveloped his cock. He had never. He had never. There were no words.

Kurt gripped Blaine's purpling cock with one hand and began to lick the head and sensitive underside. Blaine panted and groaned as Kurt's wet tongue and hot moist breath caressed him. He clasped the back of Kurt's head and watched as Kurt's red lips moved up and down his erection with abandon, eyes closed. Kurt's abundant saliva made the sensations amazing and when Kurt hummed around his cock Blaine realized he was not going to be able to withstand the stimulation any longer. "Kurt!" he groaned as waves of heat and pleasure carried him away. His cock developed a life of its own, jerking and shooting as Blaine called out and clutched at Kurt's bobbing head.

Blaine remembered Kurt moving up to lie next to him, holding him and softly touching his face and neck. He is pretty sure he told Kurt that he loved him. He thinks he kissed Kurt's forehead and said, "Thank you."

Blaine's eyelids fluttered and he opened his caramel eyes to see Kurt watching him. Blaine pulled him close and was lazily kissing whatever skin he found with his mouth- a neck, a shoulder, a jaw. Blaine realized there was some stubble on his face; he hoped it just enough to remind Kurt he was in bed with another man (arousing in and of itself) without harming Kurt's tender skin. Kurt sighed into Blaine's kisses and as languidly as they began, they did not remain that way for long. Blaine was lying on his side and he brought Kurt's body into his, rekindling his erection and noticing for the first time that Kurt was also aroused.

"Wait," Kurt said and he pulled away briefly to visit the warm pot of massage oil. He returned with dripping fingers that he wrapped around Blaine's cock. The slick oil felt amazing as Kurt stroked him. He could get lost…but wait. "Hey," Blaine asked, "What about you?" Kurt stopped stroking. "Get some for you, too," Blaine urged him. Kurt turned away and reached over into the pot again and brought back his fingers dripping with oil. This time he coated his own cock and stroked once, twice, gasping at the sensations." Blaine laughed, "You see? But let me-" he grabbed Kurt's cock and took over. Soon the boys were expertly pleasuring each other, gasping into each others' mouths as they kissed.

This time Blaine would have more staying power. And if some of this wonderful oil was good, maybe more would be better. He urged Kurt to lie on his back and moved to straddle him. Blaine could reach the oil for himself now. He lifted the warm cup from the stand and dripped some on Kurt's chest. He wondered fleetingly if Kurt was going to warn him about the sheets but Kurt's focus was not on his 400 count bed linens. Blaine began massaging Kurt's chest and hips, spreading the slippery oil everywhere as he went. Then he covered Kurt with his body and began to move, slowly, and sensuously, their cocks slick and hot between their bodies. Blaine held Kurt's hips and rocked back and forth to increase the friction as he licked and sucked on Kurt's sensitive neck.

Blaine slowed his moments and moved the side. Kurt began to object to the loss of stimulation when Blaine took both of their cocks in one hand and began stroking them. He wrapped his other arm under Kurt's back and held them firmly together as he pumped. Blaine gasped, "You are so hot. You are going to make me come again." Kurt looked down to see Blaine's arm in motion and felt the callouses on his palm despite the slickness of the oil. One rough stoke, then another, then a third. Blaine cried out and Kurt felt Blaine's cock jerk next to his. That is all it took; Kurt was gone.

A few hours later, the exhausted but happy Clippers fans made their way into the quiet house. Carole tiptoed into the family room where Blaine lay slumbering peacefully on the couch. When she leaned over him to turn off the table lamp her nose was met with just the gentlest whiff of coconut.

-To Be Continued—

**A/N: I've been working on the chapter about the Pride, to be published this weekend. I'm stuck on one detail. I know what Kurt is going to wear to the parade, but I'm having trouble with a pride/GLBT slogan type t-shirt for Blaine. I want it to be a gift from Kurt, and it has to be consistent with Blaine's character. Dear readers, what would you suggest?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Glee, the Kaleidoscope Youth Center, People of All Colors Together or the rights to any of the lyrics quoted herein. I do own a couple of 'gay? fine by me.' t-shirts although my current fave shirt is 'Some warblers marry prom queens. Get over it. H8 is ignorance.' **

**Thank you, dear readers, for the many reviews and your awesome suggestions. I went with bxemom's idea for Blaine's shirt. **

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 9 Saturday**

Blaine stood on the Hudson-Hummel's deck munching an oatmeal cookie. He had awakend on the couch a few minutes earlier absolutely famished. When he recalled the cookies he left out on the counter the night before he prayed in honor of all goodie-baking grandmothers everywhere that Finn had not found them. Prayer answered. He grabbed a couple before sliding open the door on the gloriously sunny day. It wasn't really that early, but the house seemed quiet and Blaine wondered if he was the first person up. He had not heard Burt or the others come in last night and did not know how late they were out.

This was the day of the Pride celebration. In a couple of hours Kurt and he would be making their way to downtown Columbus and finding the group of gay youth that was planning to march together. He was apprehensive about who he would meet and what kind of day they would have but this was something that Kurt wanted and something Blaine wanted for him. It was kind of ironic how Blaine had entered into the relationship as more of a mentor, when truly it was Kurt who initiated most of the risk taking.

Blaine wolfed down the second cookie and went back into the peaceful house. He pulled the toiletries out of his overnight bag in the family room and climbed the stairs to shower and shave. Quietly letting himself into Kurt's still dark bedroom, he stopped briefly near the foot of the bed. Kurt was still, most likely very much asleep, so Blaine silently made his way into the bathroom. The rooms were still somewhat fragrant from the candles that had burned the night before. Blaine thoughtfully closed the bathroom door before he turned on the light.

He was in the shower a few minutes later when he felt a chilly draft and heard someone come into the bathroom. He peeked out to see Kurt, who had his back to the shower as he stood at the toilet, his hair mussed and pajamas wrinkled. Blaine smiled and went back to his shower. He could get used to this, sharing monrning rituals with Kurt, he thought. He heard Kurt at the sink then felt a sudden coolness again and realized Kurt had just as quickly left the bathroom.

As he washed off the last remnants of their lovemaking (it was lovemaking, he realized soberly) from last night, Blaine reflected on the past week. Where on earth had Kurt Hummel come from? The young man he held in his arms last night was taking him places in more ways than one. Blaine had listened for entire years of his life as his straight friends (and that was almost everyone) prattle on about girls, girls, girls. Because of his own inexperience it really messed with his head. But no more. Blaine had begun to develop a personal sense of his own sexuality. He was learning what felt good and what felt amazing and how his body responded to different kinds of stimulation. The discoveries were welcome, but since most of his sexual activity always had been focused on his own pleasure, the most remarkable part of all the new experiences was not so much _about him_ as it was _about Kurt_.

His new fascination was with what it meant to have another person in his life, in the room, in the bed, in his embrace. He was startled by the responsive intensity of his senses; he _needed_ to observe and touch and taste and smell Kurt. This passion for another person took his breath away, making him feel both powerless and powerful at the same time.

He was taken aback by how much he wanted Kurt to feel good and how much Kurt's reactions affected him; who knew a suggestive facial expression could cause an erection? He had seen the flushed skin and unfocused eyes; he had heard expletives uttered and the helpless whimpers. All the information and all the porn on the Internet did not prepare him for _this_.

While Blaine understood intellectually that his interest was in other boys or men, and his fantasies had revolved around same sex activities, his recent experiences brought with them a complete and satisfying confirmation: Blaine's strongest desires for sexual, physical and emotional intimacy were all directed towards the male sex. The Blaine Anderson standing in the shower was maturing into a much more secure and self-aware young man. Fascinating what one could accomplish with a little practice.

Kurt lay on his already made bed, listening to the shower and thinking Blaine might give him some competition when it came to long, hot showers. Should he join him? No, Kurt aired on the side of giving Blaine his own space. He had opened the drapes to find the gorgeous cloudless morning. What a great day for Pride! Kurt mentally confirmed his plans for what to wear and went through his list of everything they needed to take to Columbus with them. The sound of activity in the kitchen found its way upstairs, reminding Kurt how hungry he was. They would definitely want to start the day with a good breakfast he thought most practically. (It was on his itinerary in fact.)

The shower finally stopped. He got up and finished tidying his room, placing the candles on his bookshelf and folding the scarves to return them to the top dresser drawer. Last night had been all that he had hoped and he had Mercedes to thank for providing the inspiration. However he found himself almost dreading the conversation that was bound to take place because he knew she would pump him for all the particulars. As his relationship with Blaine intensified, Kurt realized that he no longer felt like all of it was fodder for girl talks with Mercedes or Rachel. He and Blaine had grown in the intimacy of their relationship with each other and Kurt did not care to include others, even those who were most dear to him, in _all_ of the details. What they had was more special and private than that. Some of the things that he and Blaine were trying were not simply sexual exploits although they might be viewed as such by others. They were personal experiences that they were sharing as a couple.

Blaine opened the door of the steam filled bathroom and found Kurt laying out his 'likes boys' t-shirt and black skinny jeans to wear for the day. "Hey, good morning," Blaine said softly, "You probably need to get in here, don't you? I'll just clean up my stuff and get out of your way."

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "It is going to be a beautiful day," he said. Blaine was wearing the robe that Kurt gave him the night before. He looked around for Blaine's bag and did not see it. "Do you want me to go get your clothes so you can dress up here?"

Blaine nodded, "That would be great. Unless you think your dad would object." He approached Kurt and they embraced, just standing close to each other for a few moments.

Kurt gently broke away from the hug. "I have a present for you." He went to a drawer and pulled out a wrapped package. "I hope you will wear it today."

Blaine opened his gift. It was a black t-shirt that said 'GLBTerrific!' with a rainbow on it. He smiled up at Kurt, who was standing close to him. "Thanks babe, I love it." He kissed Kurt sweetly.

"Oh, I almost forgot-let me go get your bag." Kurt ran downstairs and quickly returned with Blaine's bag. Then he prepared for his shower.

Blaine dressed and went down to the kitchen. He found Burt and Finn trying their best at making breakfast for the family. Blaine offered to help, wondering if he might add further to the apparent confusion. Burt refused and Blaine gratefully accepted the mug of coffee he offered along with the encouragement to join Carole on the deck.

She flashed him a grin and said, "You two have great weather for the pride parade. Are you excited?"

"Very," said Blaine politely, "but not as excited as Kurt."

Carole laughed with understanding. "Nice shirt by the way. I know you will have a good time. I have some old friends who went each year when I was a lot younger. They always wanted me to go but I never made it. Maybe if Kurt gets the PFLAG group going at the high school we can all march together some day."

"So you have gay friends?"

"Yes, although I rarely see them anymore. We've just all gone our separate ways."

So that helped explain how Carole could be so comfortable with having a stepson like Kurt, thought Blaine. "Are your friends men or women?"

"Both," responded Carole easily, but her voice had taken on an edge. She took a swallow of her coffee. Blaine thought she might be trying to decide how much more she wanted to say. He sipped from his steaming mug and gave her time to speak.

Carole glanced over at Blaine. "I've lost some friends to AIDS over the years. One very good friend from high school." Blaine felt a chill even though he was sitting in the bright morning sun drinking hot coffee.

"Carole, I'm very sorry," Blaine said. Private school manners came in handy at moments like this.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Me, too." Her eyes welled with tears and one spilled over onto her cheek. She quickly rubbed it away and looked back over at Blaine with a tender smile on her face that did not quite reach her moist eyes. "Things are better now, but not what they should be. You and Kurt—," she stopped, uncertain how to proceed , "– you boys need _to be informed and be safe_. I mean Finn, too." Then she finished, "Sorry if I sound all preachy."

Blaine never knew what all went into Burt's decision to finally have that sex talk with Kurt. Now he wondered if Carole might have had something to do with it, too.

Just then a smoke alarm sounded and loud voices were heard from inside. "Oh, shit!" muttered Carole and she ran towards the sliding glass door.

An hour later all the Hudson-Hummels and Blaine were eating in relative calm at a nearby IHOP. It was Burt's treat although the jury was undecided on whose lack of skill (his or Finn's) in the kitchen had caused the smoke alarm to go off. One quite burnt frying pan of bacon was the only casualty. They opened some windows to air out the house a bit as the boys scrambled to gather anything they needed for the day. Blaine and Kurt drove separately with plans to take off from the IHOP after the family's breakfast.

At last, it was time to leave for Columbus. Burt bellowed his final cautions and Carole got up to embrace both boys as they excused themselves from the table. Finn was shoveling in his steak and eggs but still managed to wave and offer what sounded like, "Later dudes!"

Kurt hopped, skipped and nearly flew the remaining steps to Blaine's vehicle, waiting impatiently as Blaine released the door locks so he could climb in. He had with him in the front seat the bottle of sunscreen for application as Blaine drove, his ipod, and a map with driving and parking instructions. Kurt pulled out an envelope that had in it their entrance dog tags and put one around his neck. Then he motioned for Blaine to lean over so he could slip Blaine's over his head. Blaine also got a very excited smooch on the mouth that made him grin and shake his head. Kurt was certainly wound up. Blaine plugged their destination into the vehicle's GPS and off they went.

The drive would take about an hour depending upon traffic. Kurt had prepared a special mix on his ipod for the trip, 'a retrospective of GLBT music' according to him. The mix kicked off with Joan Armatrading's 'This Charming Life'

I wanna be with you all the time

Every day

Every night

You're my déjà vu

Followed by Romanofsky and Phillips "'What Kind of Self-Respecting Faggot Am I?'

I moved to San Francisco; it seemed the place to be

But I'm not into disco and bars intimidate me

My only can of Crisco is where it's supposed to be

What kind of self-respecting faggot am I?

They listened to an unusual combination of romantic ballads, political anthems and humorous songs with some classic Queen thrown in.

The closer they got the more traffic picked up. Kurt pointed out all the gay friendly signs, flags and bumper stickers while Blaine kept his eyes on the road. "Oh my god! The car next to us has a sticker that says 'I don't mind straight people as long as they act gay in public,'" Kurt giggled with delight. Once downtown they found themselves in bumper to bumper traffic with vehicles full of people waiting to get into nearby parking lots. They were able to find the place Kurt had scoped out and paid their 'donation' to park for the day.

Blaine and Kurt walked to the nearest corner, along with scores of other people dressed in bright colors, many carrying signs. According to Kurt's calculations they were just three blocks from the parade route and close to where they were meeting the group of gay youth being assembled by the Kaleidoscope Youth Center.

It was about 11:30 and the parade kick-off was set for 12 noon. Now that they were there, parked, and knew where they were headed on foot, Blaine finally breathed a sigh of relief and soaked in what was happening around him. He could see the happiness and excitement of the groups of people as they moved in the same direction. And the humanity! All ages, lots of kids, babies in strollers, older couples were talking and laughing, greeting friends, posing for photos. Kurt's eyes were round as saucers; he was quieter than he had been for the whole trip into Columbus. Both boys just needed to take it all in.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket and he immediately remembered that he was supposed to let his dad know when they arrived.

Mercedes: _Happy Pride Day, Sweetie. Are you there yet? :)_

Kurt responded: _Yes. It is AMAZING. Need to find our group. More later._

Mercedes:_ Are u holding hands with B? U should be u know! Have fun!_

Kurt texted his dad to let him know they were in Columbus. The minute he put his phone back in his pocket, he reached over and took Blaine's hand, easily linking their fingers together. Blaine gave Kurt a startled look but he did not take his hand away. He felt flushed and self-conscious. They were walking down a public sidewalk holding hands in the middle of the day. His eyes met Kurt's and they smiled almost shyly at one another. This was certainly going to be a day of firsts.

Once they got to Front Street, they began to look for the banner for the Kaleidoscope Youth Center. Groups were lined up in the wide street as far as they could see in both directions. There was music playing, balloons, costumes, decorated signs and banners. Spirits ran high. Lots of same sex couples were holding hands or walking with their arms around each other. At last they saw the multicolored banner for the Kaleidoscope Youth Center along with a group of about 50 younger people and a handful of adults.

Kurt pulled Blaine over to a man surrounded by some of the kids. "Glenn?" he inquired and the man smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel—from Lima? And this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

Several of the youth turned to listen to the interaction. Most of them had matching 'Be You' t-shirts on.

"Welcome," said Glenn, holding out his hand to shake to Kurt, and then to Blaine "We are glad you are here. Did you have much trouble finding us?"

Some of the kids moved in closer, and Glenn started making introductions. A slender young man sidled up to Kurt with his hand on his hip and sing-songed, "Love the t-shirt" gesturing to Kurt's 'like boys' shirt from New Directions 'born this way' number. Kurt and Blaine chatted companionably with those they met, while Glenn moved on to greet others and get the group organized.

Kurt's phone buzzed. "Cedes again," was all he said to Blaine.

Mercedes: _Have you found your peeps? Where are you guys meeting them?_

Kurt was annoyed. She needed more details than his father!

Kurt: _WTF? Front and Broad if you must know._

Mercedes: _Sorry Boo. Curious minds. Hope you have a blast!_

Everyone from the group was asked to get behind the banner to get ready to march. Blaine noticed women in bright orange t-shirts marked on the back with "Security" riding bicycles past them on either side of the street. That would make Burt happy, he thought. Excitement and anticipation were in the air as all the marchers readied themselves.

Kurt put his arm through Blaine's and leaned close. "I'm so glad you are here with me today. I love you."

Blaine looked at his smiling boyfriend, assuring him, "I am exactly where I am supposed to be." He wanted this to be a very special day for Kurt.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and asked, "May I be the first guy to kiss you _in public_?"

Kurt clapped his hands and jumped up and down, making Blaine laugh out loud. "Yes," he squealed "yes, yes, yes!"

Of course Kurt's reaction ensured that many eyes were on them, but Blaine decided it didn't matter. In fact it might even be a good thing. Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend. His eyes shone into Kurt's. "You are the _most courageous_, the_ most elegant,_ the _sexiest _guy I have ever seen. I still can't believe you are mine. I am so in love with you," and he warmly kissed Kurt Elizabeth Hummel in downtown Columbus, Ohio for the entire world to see.

Ahead of them the marchers were beginning to walk. Blaine and Kurt strolled hand in hand, taking in all the sights and sounds, often gazing at one another and smiling in wonder. Hundreds and hundreds of people lined the way, many of whom carried signs of support, cheering as more than 100 different groups, organizations and business marched past. The boys were part of a procession that contained colorful floats, bands, shirtless cowboys, motorcycles, lesbian moms, and thousands of other marchers tossing candy and displaying their banners and rainbow flags.

The parade ended at Goodale Park, where the marchers poured out into an wide expanse of greenery surrounded by food, beverage and merchandise vendors, plus tables for every conceivable gay or gay friendly organization or business. As Blaine and Kurt neared the park they began to hear a group off to the side singing 'Born this Way.' What drew Kurt's attention was the particularly rich voice of one of the girls, a plus-sized African American belting for all she was worth.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, "Look! Oh my god, Blaine!" He grabbed Blaine's arm and pointed off to the right just up ahead of them. Then he saw the sign, waving in rhythm to the singing. It had a big heart and arrow outlined on red on it. In the heart was 'Blaine+ Kurt.'

Blaine looked carefully and started to make out faces. The tall guy –that was Finn, right? And next to him was Puck… with his arm around Lauren! "Kurt this is unreal," Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. "Did you know-?"

"I had no idea whatsoever!" Kurt yelled in amazement. He pointed again, "There's Brittany and Santana!"

No matter gay, straight, or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white, or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to be brave

Just then Mercedes spotted them and began waving madly. Close to her were Sam holding up the heart sign and Quinn jumping up and down. Tina and Mike saw them, too. All of them were still singing at the top of their voices, much to the enjoyment of the people around them. Rachel was hanging onto Finn's arm trying to see above the crowd. He finally leaned down so he could hoist her up piggyback. She threw both of her arms into the air, a beautiful smile lighting her face. The crowd around them had joined in with voices and clapping hands.

I was born this way hey

I was born this way hey

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey.

At the conclusion of the song a cheer went up from the crowd.

Kurt and Blaine began moving slowly through the throngs of people to where their friends waited for them. As they drew closer Kurt finally saw Artie, too.

"_All_ of them are here," Kurt said with a hitch in his throat. "Everyone from New Directions is here." His eyes were wet.

"Your friends love you, Kurt." was all Blaine said. And Kurt knew it was true.

And all of a sudden they were swept up in a tidal wave of hugs and laughter, surrounded by their friends. The group members were proud to show off their t-shirts, all different colors of the rainbow with the inscription 'gay? fine by me.' Mercedes confessed to being the ringleader with help from Rachel. Mike and Tina had come up with the idea of starting to sing 'Born This Way' as soon as they could see the Kaleidoscope Youth Center banner.

"My dads are here every year and I used to come with them when I was little." Rachel told the boys. "They are over there working at the People of All Colors Together table," she said pointing into the joyous mass of humanity in the park. "We brought some of the glee club and Finn brought the rest."

"Wow!" exclaimed Puck, "Gay people know how to rock a parade. So where do you think the straight chicks hang out?" Kurt laughed when Lauren reminded him "You've got all the straight girl you can handle right here, sweetcheeks," and grabbed his ass.

Finn came over to hug Kurt with a sheepish grin on his face. "Dude, I had to beat feet to get here after you left. I had to go pick up Artie, and Mike and Tina. We didn't know if Quinn was coming until the last minute…"

"You idiot," Kurt said affectionately. "Did dad talk you into this?"

"No, man, it was all Mercedes and Rachel," Finn explained, "But I kinda think your dad and my mom were pretty happy about it. Hey, are we gonna get something to eat? It's not all vegan salads and tofu here, is it? I'm starved!" then he turned and gave Blaine a bear hug.

Quinn was next to embrace them. "I'm so glad I could be here to help you guys celebrate."

"Mercedes!" Kurt cried out as she and Sam approached. Blaine was openly grinning at the both of them. Sam caught Blaine's eye and just smiled back.

"Are you mad at me, boo?" she asked gingerly.

"Cedes, is this me being mad at you?" He threw his arms around her. "This is amazingly awesome. I can't believe that everybody came!"

"Happy Pride, baby boy," she laughed as she kissed his cheek.

She turned to Blaine and hugged him, too. "Who is this handsome guy you are with?" kidded Blaine knowing perfectly well it was Sam. "Run into him in the parking lot?"

Just then Tina and Mike came up to greet Kurt; he did not have time to wonder what Blaine was teasing Cedes about.

When Kurt looked around again his boyfriend was talking with Brittany and Santana. Santana had learned from a very apologetic Dave that he unintentionally outed her, so she was prepared. But Kurt simply embraced both of them and said, "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to Blaine and me." Brittany smiled happily and told Santana, "See, I told you we could have worn our prom dresses." Santana just looked at Kurt, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Once all the greetings were out of the way, they moved towards the vendors to find food and while away the afternoon. Kurt connected with a couple of representatives at the PFLAG table and picked up a wealth of literature. Much later they all rendezvoused at a nearby gas station, then caravanned home to Lima.

On the way home Blaine and Kurt continued to hold hands as they had most of the day. They were quiet most of the way, keeping to their own thoughts. In the back seat of Blaine's vehicle was the red heart sign that Rachel had made for them. It had been a very good day.

-To Be Continued-

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed Klaine's first Pride celebration and any that you may have attended in June There is a busy week coming up for our boys. Coming out to yourself is often hard, and coming out to others is a challenge (that never really ends), but for some folks coming out is...well, let's just say unfortunately things are going to get much worse for Dave before they get better. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Glee not any of the song lyrics quoted.**

**This chapter is short and sweet and, yeah, fluffy. I'm preparing for a week's vacation at a cabin on spectacular Lake Superior, so don't look for any updates until July 16****th**** or 17****th****. **

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 10 **

Thankfully Carole was back in charge in the kitchen when Kurt made his way downstairs Sunday.

"Do you need any help? "Kurt wanted to know.

"That would be great. The quiche will be done in about ten minutes. Do you want to put together the fruit salad or set the table?"

The four family members sat down to brunch. It was th first time they had sat down togehter for a while so there was plenty to catch up on. Finally Carole had to ask, "Did you boys have a good time at Pride?"

"Why did I _never_ think you would be asking that question of both of us?" Kurt asked and everyone laughed.

"Finn nodded. It really was fun. I think I figured out something about Rachel, though. I mean she has been around lots of gay people all of her life. Yesterday was the first time I felt like I was the one who was different. Most of the people around me yesterday have to spend a lot of time feeling that way. At first it was really weird."

Kurt couldn't be quiet any longer. "Yes and for me it was like heaven on earth! Oh, sorry, did not mean to interrupt you."

"That's cool," Finn told him, "I think yesterday was supposed to be about you, bro. Anyway, at first I was just amazed at all the gay people! Where are they most of the time?"

"We are everywhere," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So Rachel grew up understanding this, but also living in 'our world'-"Finn stopped-"Sorry Kurt, I don't know how else to put it…Did it feel different to be there for you, too?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, just to try to go back to the parade and the park, and recapture his emotions from the day before. He grinned and opened his eyes, looking around at everyone at the table just waiting for his answer.

"Just to be able to walk down the street holding Blaine's hand was a dream come true…but all the people… Pride was like being given a free pass to be gay!" Kurt shivered. "I am sad that it was just one day." He looked around the table again. "But I don't want to live in a gay world, though."

Carole looked puzzled.

"I just mean I want all of us to be okay living in the same world. And I am even more committed now to starting PFLAG at McKinley."

Kurt had spent part of the evening before reading and studying the materials he picked up at the PFLAG table. The people there were really nice and even offered to help him talk to school authorities and come to some meetings.

Burt had been quiet all this time. "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. What did Blaine think of it all?"

"Oh, dad, he loved it, once he got there. And, you know, he wouldn't let me out of his sight." Not that Kurt had tried to get away. They had spent hours strolling through the park, checking out the vendors, picking up pride trinkets, enjoying the opportunity to look, act, and feel like a couple.

"Wasn't it strange, though, having all those guys hitting on you?" Finn could have talked all day and not said that. Kurt blushed furiously. There was no denying that part of pride was about a lot of gay guys (and lesbians and bisexuals) checking each other out. And it was exciting, but Kurt really did not know what to think about all that yet.

Burt raised his eyebrows. Kurt decided to put the kibosh on this topic as quickly as possible. But he also wanted to be honest…

"Well, it was flattering…"

"I'm not sure Blaine enjoyed seeing all those guys drooling all over you."

"Well, Finn, there was no shortage of guys checking out Blaine, or _you_ for that matter!" Kurt finally had to blow back.

Carole slapped her hand over her mouth but not before a loud guffaw escaped. Burt gave her a dirty look and she just bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

Finn frowned and looked surprised, "Wait. Those guys…some of them thought I was gay?"

"There is no accounting for faulty gaydar or for taste, Finn." Kurt retorted.

"Okay, enough of this," Burt growled and pushed back from the table. He grabbed his plate and headed into the kitchen only turning back at the last moment. "Honey, thanks, that was good."

Carole smiled and nodded. She stayed at the table as her boys continued to talk about their experiences the day before.

Kurt spent part of the afternoon putting pictures up on Facebook. He created a Pride 2011 folder and tagged all the photos. He was not the first. He was already tagged in photos posted by Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany. When he got to the pic of him and Blaine with two of the PFLAG people he remembered that he wanted to text Dave with plans for their get together.

Blaine's work schedule for the week was Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Kurt knew he had to schedule the meeting with Dave for a time that Blaine could be there.

Actually he felt kind of awkward about contacting him again because he had left Dave with the impression that their meeting would just be the two of them. And how could he possibly explain why Blaine would be there, too? Blaine did not attend McKinley and he and Dave had never even had a real conversation. Kurt wasn't worried about Blaine acting like a jerk or anything. But his boyfriend would naturally be on his guard and that make things more tense than necessary.

Kurt was still struggling to come to grips with what Blaine told him about Dave. After years of dreading Dave Karofsky and even hearing his taunts in his nightmares, how could he believe that Dave _liked_ him at all, let alone had romantic feelings for him? How twisted must someone be to treat someone that like with that kind of meanness? Yeah, that was pretty awkward.

But Kurt also recalled those times he had seen Karofsky near the end of the school year, when his demeanor seemed to convey nothing bur intense regret and sadness. Kurt had been shocked by the depth of Dave's feelings then, in fact that is what made him begin to worry about Dave in the first place. Kurt had sensed the authenticity of Dave's hurt and that is what Kurt had finally responded to. And when they had talked on Thursday, Dave was obviously still having a hard time, yet he had seemed reticent to let Kurt or Blaine comfort him. Now that Kurt heard Blaine's perspective on things he understood better why Dave might hold back.

Kurt had forgiven Dave, but he did not forget what he had done. He was beginning to see it all as a larger picture about how people come to terms (or not) with being gay or lesbian. Not that every bully was a closet case. It was important to stop bullies in their tracks for obvious reasons but also because the bullies _themselves _needed help. Some of them were gay, or had been victimized themselves, or had mental health issues, or struck out in fear for other reasons. Kurt had just learned this from the PFLAG literature he was reading and it helped him understand Dave better.

Kurt was startled by a loud thump on the door. Finn stuck his head in, then opened the door wider. "Hey Rachel is bugging me about how need to help with that PFLAG group you were talking about. She said the 'F' stands for friends and _family," _which he put in air quotes_._ "Anyway I figure mom will be after me next, so what is this all about anyway?"

Kurt grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. Come on in." and he shut his laptop. Facebook could wait.

~3 PM Texts

To Dave: _Can you come over tomorrow evening about 8? Blaine, Finn and my step mom are all going to help. Do you want to call Santana? Kurt_

To Kurt: _Will be there are 8. Will talk to Santana. Tomorrow. Dave_

~5 PM Texts

To Blaine: _Hey GLBTerrific! Missing u. Good news! Finn and Carole want to help with PFLAG. DK coming over tomorrow at 8. U in? 143 K_

To Kurt: _This is excellent. Since F and C will be there…still need me? :D XX 143 more B_

To Blaine: _oh yes Mr. Warbler, but not at that meeting… serious meeting later? 143 K_

To Kurt: _You had me at serious. Leaving for work. See you tomorrow. Kissing ur pic on my cell. 143 more B_

To Blaine: _U r such a dork. Safe travels my love. Sing something for me. 143 K_

To Kurt: _Everything I sing is for you. 143 more Ur dork_

~11 PM Text

To Kurt: _Check out this YouTube link! Ur singing dork 333_

The YouTube video opened to Blaine on the stage in his Six Flags performance outfit. He was sitting on a stool with his guitar, speaking into a microphone. Audience cheers and whistles died down in the background. The sound wasn't great. Blaine probably had one of his co-workers record it.

"I'd like to dedicate this next number to someone who is very special in my life. He is truly the song in my heart. Kurt, this is for you:"

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through…

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

Kurt could not remember how many times he hit replay. He did take time to text Blaine.

To Blaine: _This is me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, speechless. _

**-To Be Continued—**

**A/N: So who in the fandom could be surprised by that song choice? The fact remains it is a lovely song and it fits perfectly here. Don't worry, I'm not going all CrissColfer. I included all the lyrics just in case, but if you have not heard it search for Darren Criss Not Alone on YouTube. NOW! Please review, my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had another work begging to be completed, so I got it out of the way. Spin the Bottle (Reprise) is a Klainerrific Romance/Humor story with a T rating. I invite you to check it out and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>It Gets Better<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Monday Evening<strong>

The main topic at dinner at the Hudson-Hummel house that evening (because it was all that was on Kurt's mind) was the first organizational PFLAG meeting that Kurt was planning. He had poured over all the literature and produced a several item agenda for the gathering. In between bites of seafood salad and swallows of iced tea Kurt shared the details of a phone conversation he had with a field coordinator at the PFLAG national office in Washington earlier in the day.

He wrapped up with, "So Dan helped me put together tonight's agenda and scope out a timeline for getting the group started. I'm glad I'm doing this over the summer because I'm not sure I would have time for all these details once school begins."

Finn poked Blaine, who was seated next to him and said under his breath, "So man, how come you aren't part of this?" Blaine teased, "Just lucky I guess." Blaine and Burt were looking forward to watching a Cincinnati Reds game that evening. Finn would be able to catch the first hour, but there were no guarantees after that.

Kurt and Finn were the kitchen clean-up crew so Blaine pitched in. "Who all is coming to this meeting tonight?" Finn wanted to know.

"Besides you and your mom? Dave Karofsky is coming and he said he would invite Santana, but I don't know for sure if she'll come."

"Why isn't Blaine going to be there?" Finn was talking like Blaine was not with them in the kitchen

"Blaine doesn't attend McKinley, Finn."

"Yeah, so? He is your boyfriend."

"You're stating the obvious, Finn." Kurt's voice was impatient. "Besides, Blaine knows he can come if he wants to."

Blaine was wiping off the stove and finally turned to give Finn a puzzled look. Maybe there was something he did not understand. "Kurt, do you want me to be there tonight?"

"No, it really is not necessary Blaine. You can watch the game with my dad."

"Okay."

Finn just threw the towel on the counter and left.

"Don't worry, Blaine. He's just pissed that he can't watch all of the game tonight." Kurt explained. "But actually I may need you to help me, too."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "I don't know if you picked up on it but dad is not happy about having Dave at the house. You know how my dad is. He understands what I am trying to do, but it still bothers him that the same kid who tortured me for so long and who is the reason I had to leave McKinley in the first place is now working with me on this."

"I tend to agree with him."

Kurt dried his hands on the towel Finn had thrown down on the counter. "I know you do." He moved closer to Blaine and put his arms on Blaine's shoulders. "And I love you for it. But this is important to me." Kurt leaned down to brush his lips with Blaine's. "If it comes up tonight when you are watching the game, could you try to help my dad understand?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, laying his head on the taller boy's chest. "You are such a sweet talker, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

* * *

><p>Dave and Santana pulled into the driveway a few minutes after eight. They had not spoken much during the trip. Santana had counted off on her fingers several things she could have been doing that would have been a hell of a lot more entertaining. Dave told her he thought that the founders of the Bullywhips needed to be part of this.<p>

"The Bullywhips?" Santana was incredulous. "Why would I give a fuck about the Bullywhips?" The campaign to win the title of Prom Queen by creating the group had been a dismal failure. Her motivation evaporated and her enthusiasm disappeared soon after.

What went unsaid was that Dave wanted her there, needed her there. That did not escape Santana. Yeah, and maybe being part of this group would earn points with Brittany.

Finn met Dave and Santana at the front door and ushered them through the house onto the deck. Carole and Kurt were already there.

Kurt provided introductions. "Santana, Dave, this is my step mom, Carole. She and Finn are going to help us, too. Want to have a seat?" Carole and Finn got everyone drinks. There were already cookies on the table.

"Dude, how have you been?" Finn was attempting to be social.

"I'm okay," offered Dave. He sat down on one of the benches of the picnic table. He didn't know where to put his arms or legs. Finally he just sat his Pepsi on the table and looked out of place. Santana scooted in beside him. Carole sat on the end. Finally Finn and Kurt sat down on the bench across from them.

"I have lots of information to share." Kurt handed around copies of the agenda. He pointed to sorted piles of papers in front of him on the table. "The PFLAG people gave me all kinds of stuff that we will need to look at so I hope you don't mind having some reading assignments. This will help us with our next meeting."

Santana glanced at the agenda and up at Kurt. Shit, he was already talking about the _next _meeting.

"Tonight we need to figure out the first steps to take with school authorities and who is going to do what. But first, the PFLAG people suggested we all talk about what reasons we have for starting a PFLAG group in our area. So that is where we will start." Kurt looked across at Carole, who took the hint.

"Well," started Carole, "a lot of things have been changing but there is still a long way to go. I went to McKinley and in my day we didn't give much thought to gay rights or supporting gay people. I had a friend in high school who told me he was gay, but it was a huge secret and I was one of the few people he told about it. Unfortunately he died a few years ago, or I think he would have been here to support everything that we are trying to do." Carole glanced around the table. "So I'm doing this for my friend Doug, and also for Kurt and the other kids who need to know there are people who really care about them."

"Really, mom? You had a friend who was gay when you were in high school?" Finn had no idea.

"Yes, Finn, you remember Doug. He came over quite a bit. Helped us move once?"

"Sure, but I never knew…"

Kurt interrupted. "So Finn, how about you? What are the reasons you think we should start a group?"

Finn was still trying to get his mind around what his mother had said. "Uh…well, I guess I know something about being picked on because being in Glee Club has been kind of rough. And having a brother who is gay… I just think it's unfair to pick on kids who are different, you know." Finn wasn't sure how much to say with Dave at the table. "Oh, and the F in PFLAG stands for family and friends, so I guess I need to be here…well, if I want to keep the peace with Rachel and my mom... "

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice, from betraying his amusement. Sometimes he honestly had no idea how he had ever developed such a crush on his stepbrother.

Finn nodded and took a long drink from his glass. He was trying not to wonder what the score of the game was.

Kurt slowly raised his glance to Dave. He had studiously been avoiding eye contact with him, but it was time to get on with it. Dave had a whipped puppy look in his eyes. "Dave, how about you?"

Dave hadn't been looking at Kurt either. When he finally did Dave took in the fair skinned young man, whose clean scent assaulted his nose from across the table. Kurt had been wearing his hair differently in recent months, combed back off of his face showing the delicate widow's peak that gave his face a slightly heart-shaped appearance. His beard was coming in heavier now, and a shadow of stubble brought his jawline and elegant neck into relief. Kurt's eyes were perhaps the only feature that remained the same as those on the young boy that had originally captured Dave's heart. They retained their color-shifting abilities and tonight, as Kurt sat with perfect posture and a slight smile on his expressive lips, they were a startling blue-green.

Dave unconsciously rubbed his mouth as he shifted in his seat. He muttered, "I'm here because of you, Kurt." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, catching everyone by surprise and all eyes were suddenly on Dave.

A rather confused look crossed Kurt's face as he slightly cocked his head to the side. Dave's eyes fell to Kurt's chest, his shapely arms, his straight shoulders, and then returned to Kurt's narrowing eyes. Dave blinked quickly a couple of times as if he was trying to break a trance. He suddenly looked away, focusing on something out in the yard behind Kurt.

With a nauseating clarity Kurt realized how very right Blaine was. Dave had feelings for him alright. He _still_ had feelings. And desires. And those desires went way beyond settings with candles and soft music. A cold shiver went through Kurt. He gazed around quickly, realizing too late he was secretly hoping to find Blaine there with him. What he found instead was Santana now staring down at the table and puzzled looks on the faces of Carole and Finn.

Carole found her voice first. "So Dave, I know Kurt invited you to help him out…is that what you meant?"

"Yes ma'am, I want to help Kurt." Dave agreed. The mask was back on. He looked over at Carole and nodded his head.

This was getting too weird for Santana. She rolled her eyes and said to no one in particular, "Yeah, we are both here to help. The Bullywhips are great, but we can't do it all. We need a PFLAG group to get more people involved. To educate people." She picked up the cookie that sat on a napkin in front of her and broke it in half.

"Okay, great." Kurt enthused in gratitude at Santana. He went back to his agenda. "Oh, I almost forgot. I should say why _I_ think it is important, too."

Kurt took a breath. He had his statement all prepared. At the last minute though, he decided the forget his numerous bullet points and just speak from the heart. "I think we need a PFLAG because this will be my senior year and I want to leave McKinley better than I found it when I was a freshman." Then he looked at everyone at the table before he spoke again. "A year ago I would have never guessed that we would be sitting here together to talk about this. I am grateful to all of you." And he smiled.

Carole smiled back at him, reaching to pat his hand across the table. "I'm so proud of you. I will do everything I can."

"Yeah, dude," offered Finn, bumping Kurt's shoulder. He was still hoping this meeting would not take too long.

"Okay then," Kurt picked up the agenda again, "Let's move on. There is a lot to cover tonight."

* * *

><p>"The meeting probably would have lasted even longer," Finn whispered to his mother in the quickly fading light, "but thank God we are on the deck." and he rushed in to watch the remaining innings of the game.<p>

Carol got up, and with Santana's help gathered empty glasses and the cookie tray. Santana left to use the bathroom as Carole rinsed glasses at the sink.

Kurt was gathering papers and looked up with the sudden realization that he and Dave were the only ones remaining on the deck. It was nearly dark and Kurt's mind immediately went to Burt's summer to do list, which included wiring additional outside lighting for the deck. could have used those lights tonight.

Kurt's fear of Dave was gone, now. Well almost. He grasped more of Dave's motivation. He just never guessed he was the object of Dave's desires. He might have been flattered, if he had not suffered so much at Dave's hands. What puzzled him was whether he should let Dave know that he got it. He really wanted to put things to rest. Be upfront. If he and Dave were going to work together it would be better to get it all talked out.

With the papers all sorted into a neat pile, Kurt stood up and stepped over the picnic bench to find that Dave had been standing quietly behind him.

Kurt was slightly startled but he still managed to get out, "Dave, we should talk-"

"About what-?" Dave whispered as he scooped Kurt into his arms.

Kurt's raised his hands to push Dave away and papers flew in every direction. "Dave, stop!"

"I can't help it, I want you," Dave gasped as he drew Kurt to his warm chest and wrapped his arms around him. Dave's wildly pounding heart thumped loudly into Kurt's ear.

"Dave! Get away!" Kurt's voice was muffled against Dave's chest. Kurt was not scared. He was mad. He freed one arm to pushed against the stifling embrace.

Just then the scrape of the sliding glass door sounded. "Kurt?" Blaine stepped onto the deck before his eyes had a chance to adjust to the lack of light. He saw shadowy figures.

At the same time Kurt neatly kneed Dave in the groin. "Oomph!" Dave exclaimed, sending Kurt reeling. Dave bent over in pain, groaning, "Fuck!" Gasping for air, "Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt scrambled over to his boyfriend, almost tackling him in the dark.

Blaine caught Kurt easily, "What? What is-?" Then he got it. He just knew. He stepped away from Kurt to approach the bent over figure.

"Dave. You miserable son of a bitch. You stupid fuck." Blaine spoke deeply and slowly. His hands were fisted at his side. He took Dave by the upper arms and shook him.

"No, Blaine! It's done now! It's done…" Kurt's voice was high pitched. Now he was afraid. "Please, just stop."

Adrenaline coursed through Blaine's veins, making it difficult to comprehend what Kurt was saying. He wanted to pound Dave. He could pound Dave. Dave needed a good pounding. From Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt put his arms around his boyfriend from behind to forcefully haul him away from Dave. "Please, it is over now. He's can't hurt me. I'm okay. Nothing bad happened." Kurt was almost sobbing.

Blaine took a breath. Kurt's strength always took him by surprise. He took another deep breath and leaned back into Kurt's embrace, reassuringly holding onto the arms that encircled his waist.

Kurt's panicked voice had been heard in the house.

Burt stepped through the open sliding glass door. "What the hell is going on out here?" Carole was right behind him.

"It's okay, dad." Kurt said unconvincingly.

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and pushed none too gently out of his embrace. "No, Kurt, it is _not_ okay. And if you don't tell him, _I will_."

Just then, Dave stumbled down the steps into the darkness. He could be heard retching in the backyard.

-To Be Continued-

**A/N: This is going to be a hell of a week for Dave. Just sayin'. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Glee. Thank you for your reviews and alerts! **

**To Gets Better**

**Chapter 12 – Later Monday Evening**

"Carol – get the boys inside. I'm going to find Dave." Burt stepped cautiously down the steps into the dark yard.

"Dave? Where are you?"

A sob was heard out in the yard.

Burt was trembling with anger but his voice remained eerily calm. "Dave, you come into my home…_my home_…and pull shit with my son?" His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. He made out Dave's figure, crouched in the yard and moved towards him.

More muffled sobs; the boy was mumbling and swearing. Dave sat on his haunches, rocking back and forth.

Burt felt sweat prickling under his arms and on his forehead in the muggy heat of the Ohio summer evening. He was uncertain what to expect from Dave, but it wasn't this.

"Burt?" It was Carole, speaking hesitantly from the deck. "Kurt and Blaine are not hurt – just shook up. I wanted you to know that. Is Dave still out there?"

Burt nodded from his position a few feet from Dave but Carole could only make out shadow figures in the dark.

"Burt?" she called again, somewhat louder.

"Yes, babe, thanks. Dave is here. I'll see what I can do out here."

"Okay." The sliding door slowly closed. Burt heard the crickets and saw the fireflies dancing.

He found himself taking a slow deep breath of humid air and processing what Carole had just told him. _The boys are all right._ He silently repeated that to himself a few times, as a means to calm his anger.

Burt did not want to deal with this hulking young man who sat on the ground in front of him. It would have been much easier to yank him up by the arm and march him around the house to the driveway and shove his ass in his car, telling him never, ever to so much as think about showing up again at this address. Easier, yes. Simple is good, right? Simple is tempting. But, honestly, how much is ever really simple? Or easy?

Burt looked down at Dave and sighed. Then he knelt on the ground in front of him and put a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder. He felt the heat radiating through Dave's thin cotton shirt. Dave did not pull away.

"Son," Burt surprised himself with his word choice, "I know you are very upset right now. I want you to take a few more minutes to get yourself together, and then we are going into the house."

Dave tried to talk, but Burt couldn't make it out. "What? – I didn't understand you."

Dave gulped in some air and half-whispered, "I just want to go home. _Please_."

Burt shook his head. "That is not going to happen, son."

* * *

><p>After Carole made certain the boys were not physically harmed she allowed them to go to Kurt's room. She told a very confused Finn to drive Santana home. Then she waited for her husband to come back into the house. Her initial fear that Burt might strike out towards Dave was gone after hearing his calm response to her. Upstairs there were loud voices coming out of Kurt's room. She had never heard Blaine raise his voice in frustration before.<p>

She was uncertain what was next, but odds were it was going to be a challenge. Carole found herself mindlessly watering the plants, picking off the dead leaves, and picking up around the house. Every minute seemed like an hour.

"Carole?"

Blaine's voice startled her and she whirled around, putting her hand to her heart. "Oh!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " Blaine's voice was a bit hoarse, whether from yelling or crying, Carole did not know. His eyes lacked their characteristic warmth when they met hers. "Is it okay if I get something to drink?"

"Of course, honey," Carole gushed. "You know where everything is. Just help yourself."

Blaine nodded his thanks. Carole followed him to the kitchen. She said, "Burt is still in the backyard as far as I can tell. Talking with Dave."

Blaine opened the refrigerator door and picked up a carton of milk. Carole turned to open a cupboard door and reached for a glass, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He poured the milk and returned the carton to the refrigerator. His face was a mask but his words belied his feelings. "I wish he would beat the shit out of him." Then he walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Burt had helped Dave back up onto the deck, where they sat at the table. Burt was talking quietly.<p>

"We are going inside and I'll show you where the bathroom is. You can get yourself cleaned up a little bit. Then you, Kurt, Blaine and I are going to get to the bottom of this for once and for all. I would prefer to call your dad and have him come over, too—"

"No! Please, not now. I just can't do this with my dad here…" Dave shook his head.

"Okay, I will go along with you on that for tonight. But we are going to involve your dad in this, understood?"

Dave slumped. Then he nodded.

"Ready?"

"I guess." Dave slowly got up as Burt slid open the door and stepped into the welcome coolness of the kitchen. He pointed Dave toward the half bath.

* * *

><p>Burt found Carole in the family room making repairs to one of his work shirts. She looked up to see his rather drawn face and got up to give him a hug. Her husband lifted his muscular arms to her capable shoulders and buried his face in her fragrant hair, taking a moment to gather strength from her embrace. "Oh, babe," he rasped, "what a night." He leaned back to look in her shining eyes wishing he could lose himself in them. "And it is not over yet."<p>

"I'm here to help."

Burt kissed Carole on the mouth, not a lingering kiss, but full and heartfelt. "That's one of the things I love about you." He smiled his pleasure at her. "So Dave is in the bathroom getting his act together and then I'm going to have a little chat with all three young men. What is going on in here?"

"Well, I told Finn to run Santana home; he will be back anytime. Kurt and Blaine are in Kurt's room. I could hear some fireworks going on up there a while ago and Blaine has been down for a glass of milk. He is not a happy boy. I have not seen our son since he went upstairs."

As an afterthought she added, "You may have some trouble with Blaine if you put him in the same room with Dave. To put it bluntly, he was mad as hell." She grinned. "Kurt has a way of gaining the affections of some very protective men, doesn't he?" She placed a finger teasingly on her husband's chest.

Carole cocked her head. "Have you figured out what happened?"

Burt nodded. "For the most part. You know, I always told Kurt that bullies were just scared little boys…" Carole nodded. "Well, as it turns out this scared little boy is _gay_." Burt looked down, his face suddenly flushed. "And he has the hots for my son. Big time." He looked up at his wife, eyes wide, shoulders in a shrug. "Go figure!"

Carole closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head and sighing. The exchange between Dave and Kurt at the table earlier that evening came back to her in sharp relief. So that was what it was about. "Jesus," she wondered aloud, "why does it have to be so hard for these kids?"

Burt had wondered the same thing hundreds of times. And that brought to mind Dave's dad. "I wanted to call Paul Karofsky and get him over here but I let Dave talk me out of it. He is really rattled. He knows he has to face the music here, and he is going to have to face his father as well. I would feel more comfortable with Paul here but Dave is 17 and this is not the principal's office, so I'll give him a pass on this one."

"Are you going to talk to Paul yourself?" Carole asked.

"I think so. It would be different if it did not involve Kurt, but this clearly does, just not in the way I had assumed all along." Burt let out a long breath. "Let's take care of what happened tonight first."

"Okay, honey."

"Hey, keep a look out for Dave, would you, and take him into the family room? I'm going upstairs for a minute, and then I'll bring the boys down."

Carole agreed and Burt headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt's room was dimly lit, and the boys lay quietly on the bed. Blaine was loosely wrapped in Kurt's arms, with his head on Kurt's shoulder. They had shed their sandals, but were otherwise completely dressed.<p>

It was almost too much for Kurt, things so quickly unravel tonight. He had a clear vision of how he wanted things to work with the PFLAG group and now that was totally screwed. He cursed himself for thinking he could control everything and make it all turn out the way he wanted. He should have listened to Blaine. He should have listened to his father. Now they were both understandably upset (at least he knew Blaine was) and Dave was about to be outed. Well, at least Dave had kind of done that to himself hadn't he?

Kurt and Blaine had just had the worst fight of their relationship. Kurt had never seen Blaine so angry and not all of that resentment was directed at Dave. Blaine had told Kurt bluntly that he was fed up with him and that Blaine was not going to keep his mouth shut about Dave _any longer_. "I have listened to you and respected what you want to do," Blaine had yelled, "and now I have to make some decisions based on what I believe to be right." That statement sent chills through Kurt.

His Blaine, his funny, affectionate, dorky Blaine was a force to be reckoned with.

They had continued to argue, then discuss, and finally to come to an agreement. Kurt consented. They could tell his father and Carole _everything_ even thought it was breaking his word with Dave. Dave had lost his right to confidentiality by making unwelcome advances to Kurt.

And once they understood each other more fully they were drawn to sit closely once again, finally finding means to comfort and reassure each other with soft voices and tentative touches.

Like most young lovers they were beginning to understand that their growing intimacy would lead them on a path through discoveries about each other that both delighted and disturbed them. Nobody stormed out, nobody made threats, nobody called names and they found their way to the clearing. Together.

However, years of experience with his father taught Kurt that the evening was far from over. So they waited.

When Burt knocked on the door and poked his head in, he found a calm scene.

"May I?"

"Of course, dad." Blaine sat up, as did Kurt. Burt found a spot at the end of the bed and sat as well. It could have been awkward, but everyone was too battle weary to care.

"How are you boys doing?"

"We are okay, dad." Kurt glanced at Blaine and went on. "We know we have some things to talk to you about. I'm sorry about what happened tonight dad. It was partly my fault—"

"Kurt, I'm not thinking this was your fault. But I do want for us – including Dave—to sit down together tonight and talk this out. Dave is downstairs." Burt took a breath and let it out. "He told me, Kurt. He told me he has feelings for you."

"Blaine kinda figured that out a while back, dad." Kurt said in a miserable little voice. "But I thought I could make things work…"

Burt glanced across the room to the wall and adjusted his ball cap. "Kurt, some of this is just beyond me, you know? But I'm your father, and if there is some way to make sense of all this I'm gonna give it a helluva try."

He stood up. "We'll be in the family room, okay?"

Both boys nodded.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Burt?"

"I'm glad you were there tonight for my son."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that simple." To Blaine's way of thinking he had not gotten things right at all. "I was ready to kick his ass—"

"I know, kid. You've got Kurt's back. Maybe Kurt will listen to you a little more in the future. But Dave is facing his own demons now. Let's try to handle this mess without making it worse, alright?"

Blaine nodded. Burt would be there with them. Blaine could take his cues from Burt.

"I'll see you guys downstairs."

* * *

><p>Carole heard the bathroom door open and saw the light in the hallway. She moved off of her seat on the couch to greet Dave.<p>

"Dave, Burt went upstairs to get Blaine and Kurt. Let's have a seat."

Dave nodded and entered the family room. Carole pointed to a chair and Dave rather gingerly sat down. She looked at him directly for the first time. Dave's shirt had a few wet spots on it, probably from washing his face. His eyes were red and puffy and he did not make eye contact.

"Is Santana waiting for me to take her home?" He had thought about Santana when he was in the bathroom.

"No, Finn is running her home. Why don't I get you a glass of water?" Carole inquired and left Dave sitting in the family room.

Two minutes later the front door opened and Finn came in. His mom intercepted him and quietly said, "You and I are going upstairs so your step dad can have a talk with the boys." Finn nodded. "Did you get Santana home?"

Finn nodded again and asked, "Okay if I grab a snack to take with me upstairs?"

Carole agreed and took the glass she was carrying in to Dave.

* * *

><p>It was sometime after ten when Burt took a seat in his favorite recliner in the family room. Dave was already sitting in a chair next to him. That left the couch for Kurt and Blaine. Burt was trying to gather his wits about him. Maybe he should have had Carole be part of this.<p>

He looked at Kurt, then Blaine, then Dave. Well, this was Burt's idea. Evidently he was going to have to get the discussion started.

"Okay, so this is what I think is going on. Tell me where I'm off base. Once we get to an understanding we'll figure out what is next. And evidently I am the last one to this party." He paused and then hit it head on. " Dave, you have feelings for my son. And Kurt, Blaine told you he had this figured out a while ago?"

Kurt sighed. "This is going to take a little bit to explain dad. Shortly after I met Blaine at Dalton, I told him that I was being bullied. He encouraged me to stand up for myself. He said that..." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh because they really hadn't talked about sharing this, but Kurt thought it was okay, "that he had been bullied at his old school and he just left, But leaving was something he regretted."

Burt looked at Blaine, and Blaine just nodded his head, as if to say, that's right.

"So when I went back to school the next time Karo—_Dave_ pushed me into the lockers I chased after him. I followed him into the locker room and we had a loud argument." Kurt looked over at Dave.

Dave looked back at him. Kurt waited.

Finally, Dave looked at the floor, and said, "And I lost my cool and I kissed Kurt."

Burt's sat forward in his recliner. "What? Wait a minute—you kissed my son?"

Dave did not look up but he said, "Uh-huh."

Burt reared back in surprise, "Okay! Anything else I should know?"

Kurt continued, "And then he tried to kiss me again but I pulled back and Dave ran out. I know it sounds shocking dad, and I was mortified at the time, but I'm over it now, you know?"

"Anyway, I thought that meant that Dave was gay and things just got worse from there. Dave was still being mean, but now he was threatening me because he was afraid that I would out him. But the only person I ever told was Blaine."

"I can't say I'm real happy about that, Kurt,"

"I know, dad. I am sorry."

"So, riddle me this, son. When we were all in Principal Figgins office why did you want to speak privately to Dave? Or maybe I should ask Dave?" Burt startled Dave. He looked at Dave for the answer.

"Uh...Kurt wanted to know what was motivating me to change. Start the Bullywhips with Santana. All that."

"And what was behind it?"

"Santana, sir. She told me that she knew I was gay and she would out me to the whole school if I did not help her. But I had already decided for myself that I did not want to hurt Kurt anymore—"

Burt held up his hand to interrupt. "Yeah, whatever."

Kurt picked up where Dave left off. "Santana wanted me to come back to McKinley because it meant New Directions would have a better chance of winning at Nationals."

This was making Burt's head hurt. He really should have had Carole in the room; she had more tolerance for this kind of high school drama.

"Anyway," Dave added, "Kurt told me that I needed to work with him getting a PFLAG group started and I agreed to help if he would come back."

"So the whole time the three of you have had this secret…only now Santana has it figured out, too?"

"Yes, dad. But the part that I did not know was that Dave—" Kurt looked at Dave again, "Dave has a crush on me."

"And this you figured out when?"

"Blaine tried to tell me a couple of weeks ago. I was planning for PFLAG- that all seems like a bad dream now—and when Blaine found out I was serious about including Dave he explained to me why he thought that was risky. He said that he was certain Dave had feelings for me. Blaine did not want me to meet alone with Dave because he did not-_does not_ –trust him. Now I guess I understand why."

"Okay. Now, tonight," said Burt, "my understanding is that at the end of the meeting Dave and Kurt were left outside. Dave come up to Kurt and , eh…made advances, then about that time Blaine came on the scene?"

Evidently Dave had told Burt and he had told him the truth. Blaine was sitting up straight and still.

"Yes, dad, Dave grabbed me and I couldn't get him to let me go, so I let him have it—"

"Yep, got that part," replied Burt. He remembered Dave when he first found him in the yard. That boy had to have some sore privates. Burt suddenly had to fight a grin. My god, leave it to Kurt to kick some kid in the nuts.

Burt brought himself back to the matters at hand. "Blaine? Anything you need to say?"

Blaine had been very quiet throughout their discussion. "I'm just relieved that all of this is out in the open. But I do want to say something to Dave." He oriented himself on the couch so he was facing Dave and Dave self-consciously sat up as well. "Dave, do you remember the first time we saw each other and I told you that being gay is a very hard thing to come to terms with? Well obviously you have found that to be true. _But do you understand that you are making this one hell of a lot harder than it has to be?_" Blaine's voice was clear and powerful. "Now I don't care if you have figured out if you are 'all gay' or just 'gay for my boyfriend' because in the end it is all the same to me. You need to stay away from Kurt and _you get your act together now_. Man up, Dave."

To Dave's credit his eyes had never left Blaine's.

Kurt spoke up, "I have something to say, too." His voice sounded younger somehow. "Dave, I used to be so afraid of you, but now I just feel sorry for you. I was hoping that we could work together, but I know now that I was being naïve. Blaine was right about a lot of things. He knew from the beginning that you had feelings for me, and he did not want me to put myself at risk. I am not afraid of you Dave, I'm really not. Even after what you did tonight. But we can't work together. And I don't want to be around you."

Dave had listened in silence as both Kurt and Blaine spoke. When Kurt finished he nodded.

For a moment Burt felt like he was on an afternoon reality talk show. "Well, Dave, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Dave did not know how long one person could feel ashamed and embarrassed. His balls hurt and his stomach was still queasy. As he had stood in the small bathroom earlier, looking at himself in the mirror, almost in shock, he had come face to face with the harsh realities that were his life. He opened the medicine cabinet only to realize that he was wondering if there was a razor or anything he could use just to end these horrible feelings and escape this impossible situation. Tampons, Q-tips, Band-Aids, hydrogen peroxide, sunscreen, Pepto-Bismol. He quietly closed the cabinet door. He thought about running out the door and leaving. Just getting the hell out. No one could stop him, really. Then he envisioned Burt rolling into his driveway and knocking at his front door – shit, Burt and his father had gone to high school together. Finally he had leaned over the sink to rinse off his face with cool water, dried his face and hands on the hand towel, and opened the door.

Dave sat in the family room reflecting on some of what had been said. He did not know what he expected to have happen. But every time he let himself think about coming out it was like a bad Armageddon movie playing in his head. Tonight he had exposed his feelings for Kurt in the most humiliating way one could imagine. But he had lived to tell about it. Sure he had botched everything royally, but the world absolutely had not come crashing down. Not really.

The boy had listened as Blaine said his piece. He had listened to Kurt tell him what he thought. He did all of that in front of Burt. They were frustrated and they were angry, but they had not harmed him. They were actually rather kind to him, offering him the bathroom and a glass of water.

Dave looked around to Kurt and to Blaine and to Burt. He said, "I know I really screwed up. It's my responsibility and I can see now that what Blaine said is true. I was not man enough to face things head on. I'm still scared if you want to know the truth. But I get it now. I know that it is my issue to deal with and I can't force anything to happen that is not going to happen. Kurt, I'm sorry that I disrespected you at your own house. Blaine, I am sorry that I disrespected you, because I know how you feel about Kurt. Burt, I am sorry you had to go through this tonight because of me." Dave was quiet for a couple of seconds. "But can I ask you guys one favor?"

Kurt stopped fiddling with the hem on his shorts and stared up at Dave. Blaine knitted his eyebrows and glared.

Burt was the only one who spoke. "You want a _favor_?" There was disbelief in his voice, the same disbelief that was being experienced by the boys on the couch.

Dave nodded, almost eagerly. "Could you guys help me figure out how to talk to my dad?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Well, what do you think? Your reviews complete me!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Glee. I am compelled to provide an unrepentant *SMUT ALERT* for this chapter.**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter 13 – Wednesday Afternoon  
><strong>

Kurt argued with Burt about wanting to stay overnight at Blaine's house. Burt would not relent. Burt finally bellowed, "You two are going to be there on your own, right?" Kurt nodded. "Really, Kurt, tell me one thing you can do at Blaine's house at 4 AM that you cannot do at 4_PM_? Just humor me -let your old man think he has a few rules of conduct, alright?"

So Kurt shut up. Really, what he wanted was to sleep with and wake up next to Blaine, but he did not want to make a big deal about that. Not everything was about sex. But then morning sex sounded like it might be fun, too. So, yeah, a lot was about sex.

* * *

><p>Kurt's sweet and considerate boyfriend met him at the door with an unapologetically scorching kiss. His hands were everywhere at once and Kurt clearly had entirely too many clothes on to suit Blaine. His only concession was to allow Kurt ten seconds to drape his shirt and shorts over a chair rather than leave them on the floor of the entryway.<p>

"Kurt…I've just…Let me..." Blaine pushed his hands past the elastic waistband of Kurt's underwear to cup his delightfully firm ass and bring him closer. He sent jolts of pleasure down Kurt's body from his open mouth on Kurt's neck. Teeth and tongues, hot breath and whimpers, Kurt met Blaine's urgency with a passion all his own.

Blaine practically carried Kurt into the great room, pushing him onto a large leather chaise and climbing over him. Blaine had Kurt's wife beater pushed up and was licking and sucking his nipples as Kurt arched his back to meet Blaine's hungry mouth. Blaine's lips were so many places, his saliva leaving shiny trails over Kurt's soft skin and his teeth creating sweet little bite marks. Kurt pulled off his undershirt with a groan and did not see where it landed.

Blaine moved with such a singleness of purpose that Kurt felt entirely taken by him. There was no time to think; his senses could only record the sensations as they happened. The noises that escaped Kurt were involuntary and raw and echoed off of the cool marble floors and high ornate ceiling. Blaine stopped briefly to pull Kurt's sandals and underwear off. Kurt got up on his elbows and lifted his ass to help with his underwear.

When his eye focused he was stunned by their reflection in a mirrored wall several feet away. His nude body contrasted starkly with Blaine's fully dressed one. He stared in fascination as Blaine gripped his purpling cock and enveloped it with his mouth. Watching their images and feeling the slippery heat of his boyfriend's tongue sent a charge of sensation through his torso that bordered on painful. Kurt involuntarily bucked his hips. Blaine's hand shot out to catch one hip, forcing Kurt back down on the chaise. Kurt leaned back with a gulp and closed his eyes.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…"Kurt sounded with each bob of Blaine's head. Kurt's noises aroused Blaine even more. He was taking in Kurt's entire penis now, relaxing his throat and sucking hard. Kurt raised his head again to see Blaine's reddened lips moving up and down on his erection. Blaine's eyes opened to look at Kurt with such an appetite that Kurt realized that his only job in the world at that moment in time was to deliver his come for Blaine. Blaine's whirling tongue ensured that he would not disappoint. Kurt's eyes traveled again to their reflection and he saw the red flush of arousal that had spread across his own chest. His mouth filled with saliva as he watched Blaine working on him. "God, I LOVE your mouth!" panted Kurt. "Oh. Fuck. So good."

Blaine moaned and then gradually slowed his movements on Kurt. "What? Don't stop," cried his boyfriend, almost panicked. From a kneeling position Blaine held up Kurt's legs just under his bent knees and brought them over his shoulders. He pushed Kurt's folded legs back, almost against Kurt's chest. Kurt watched pre-come and spit drip slowly from his tortured cock onto his stomach. Blaine kneeled down and soundly licked Kurt from the top of the crack of his ass to his balls. Kurt did not hear the shameless wail he made until it came back to him in an echo from the hard surfaces of the room. By then Blaine's wide tongue was making a second trip, more slowly, stopping to tease Kurt's entrance along the way, finally sucking and tonguing Kurt's sac. He then lowered Kurt's legs onto his shoulders and coated two of his fingers with saliva. Those were the fingers he would use to continue the job begun with his tongue.

Kurt's body was all prickling sensations of heat and cold with the exception of a dull ache in his balls. He cried out to Blaine, no words, just inflamed need for release. "I know, _I know_…" soothed Blaine and his mouth once again swallowed Kurt's erection. This time Kurt grasped Blaine's head, winding the fingers of both hands into the dark curls at the back of his head.

Blaine had started this; he needed to finish it.

"BlaineBlaineBlaine…" Kurt cried. He wanted to say, _you did this to me. Now suck me. Damn it. Suck. Me_. Thank the gods Blaine did not need him to tell him that. Blaine's cheeks were hollowing out with each trip to the tip of his boyfriend's cock, his tongue was following the sensitive vein and when Blaine knew Kurt was very, very close, he hummed from deep in his throat and sent Kurt spiraling over the edge.

Blaine swallowed all that Kurt offered him. When Kurt's writhing finally stopped, Blaine stilled the caressing motions of his wet fingers and regretfully released his boyfriend's softening member. He moved over Kurt, gathering him in his arms and holding him close. Blaine licked a shoulder, sucked softly on his neck, and teased and tasted an ear. Kurt quivered and purred as his heart rate and breathing began to slow. His hand crept to Blaine's cheek and brought their mouths together in a languorously slow, searching kiss. He whispered, "I wanted to taste myself in your mouth." Blaine smiled against his lips and whispered back, "I can't get enough but since it is you, I am willing to share."

And that is how their afternoon together began.

* * *

><p>"I was watching us," Kurt admitted and pointed to the mirrored wall. "Now I can understand why they put mirrors in those tacky honeymoon suites." Blaine craned his neck and saw his reflected image lying on the chaise. Then turned back to caress Kurt's shoulder and arm, finally resting his hand on Kurt's bare hip.<p>

"Blaine, do you want to stay down here?" Kurt trailed his finger down his boyfriend's shirt, making sure he grazed over a nipple on the way down. He cupped Blaine's face and laid soft teasing kisses on his mouth. "Because if we are staying here you need to find a way out of those clothes." Blaine didn't answer.

Kurt continued his caresses, smoothing his hand over Blaine's forehead and cheekbone, finding the soft stubble under his chin, tracing over his lips. Blaine caught Kurt's hand and returned it to his mouth, licking the open palm softly. "Ummmm…Blaine," Kurt sighed and brought Blaine's palm to his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. They put their wet palms together, fingers intertwined. When their lips met they tasted the salt from one another's hands. Tongues explored. Passions reignited

Kurt deepened the kiss, pushing Blaine onto his back and moving on top of him. Blaine found Kurt's hips with his hands, then traveled to Kurt's shapely butt.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who wants to talk about everything?" teased Kurt. "You are a man of few words today. Not that I am complaining you understand."

Blaine had to grin. "Honestly, Kurt I woke up so so horny I couldn't put a sentence together. I'm actually kind of embarrassed about it. Well not too embarrassed, I'm ready to go again whenever you say the word..." He ran his arms down the sides of Kurt's unclothed body. "I'm just so hungry for you. I feel like some kind of an animal..."

"My kind of animal," assured Kurt. "You were amazing Blaine Warbler. And now you've got me thinking about all kinds of things I want to talk with you about." From his position on top Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's.

"I want ask you something _personal_," said Kurt. Kurt rolled his hips again. Blaine's eyes began to darken with lust.

"Are you hard yet, Blaine? I need you to get hard."

Blaine groaned. Kurt rolled his hips. "Oh, fuck, Kurt. I'm getting hard," he gasped.

"Blaine, I want you to be honest with me." Kurt rolled his hips.

"What-?"

"Do you ever fantasize about us having sex?" Kurt's body was still; he was waiting for the answer.

"_What?_ Of course."

"I mean _real_ sex, Blaine." And Kurt rolled his hips.

"God, Kurt! YES!"

Kurt slightly moved off of Blaine and put his hand on Blaine's erection. "In your mind, how does it work?" Kurt could feel the heat coming through Blaine's cotton shorts.

"Uh,…"

"Tell me one of your fantasies, Blaine." Kurt lightly traced the outline of Blaine's hard on with his index finger.

Blaine suddenly tried to grab Kurt's hand but Kurt slapped him away.

"No, Blaine. I am touching you and you are talking to me."

Blaine struggled to concentrate on something besides his hard on. "You want me to tell you how to have sex?"

"No, I want you to tell me_ a fantasy you have about us having sex_." Soft fingers were caressing the tip of Blaine's covered erection.

"This is torture." Blaine sounded almost pissed.

Kurt leaned over Blaine and whispered, "I could make you come while you are telling me about it. Come on, honey. You know you want to talk about it before we do it. You are _the talker_." Then Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's fly.

Blaine groaned in frustration. Then he was quiet. Kurt waited patiently for him to begin. He looked at the tenting of Blaine's shorts protruding from his open jeans.

Blaine's voice came out soft and kind of scratchy. He started talking once and had to clear his throat. "Sometimes you are on top of me," his darkened eyes sought out Kurt's as he spoke. "You are riding my cock."

"Are you lying down or sitting up?"

"Both. Er…sometimes I'm lying down, sometimes I'm sitting up or propped part way up."

Kurt smiles. "Good man. So am I facing you?"

"Always."

Kurt nodded his head. He could picture it. "It sounds pretty hot," admitted Kurt. "Let's try something, okay?" He didn't wait for Blaine to answer. Kurt kneeled beside Blaine then threw one leg over him, straddling Blaine's hips.

"Kurt!" protested Blaine.

"Just wait." Kurt settled on Blaine, facing him. "Like this?" Kurt scooted around a bit. He could feel Blaine's clothed erection pushing in the crack of his ass. _Oh, he thought. Yes. Like this._

Blaine's hands were splayed on Kurt's thighs, gripping him tightly. "Oh, god, Kurt."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. His hands were on the chaise on either side of Blaine's dark curls. Kurt said, "But you would have to get me ready first, yes?" Kurt was moving his ass in circles over Blaine's erection.

Blaine nodded and swallowed hard.

"How would you do that?"

"My fi-fi-fingers."

"What else?"

"Lube."

"Anything else?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he whispered. "I might start with my mouth."

Kurt stopped moving his ass. He leaned over to Blaine. "Your mouth?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt's eyes glinted. "Will you show me?"

"Yes. But first I would like to undress."

Kurt grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Kurt moved off of Blaine. Blaine sat up and pulled off his shirt in one motion. He toed off his sandals and stood up to pull down his shorts and boxers. The he laid back on the chaise and signaled to Kurt to come over.

"Straddle me again only this time facing away." Kurt moved over his boyfriend. "Stay up on your knees. Okay, now scoot back a little at a time. You'll know when you have it right. Blaine held onto Kurt by the hips, and encouraged him to move back. _Bingo._ Kurt's cool butt cheeks met with Blaine's warm lips. Blaine gripped Kurt's ass possessively. Blaine was softly lapping around Kurt's entrance.

It was Kurt's turn to gasp and moan. Blaine kissed and made circles with his tongue. He massaged his ass. He licked his perineum.

Later. "Blaine? Oh, gods!"

"Umm?"

"Is that your tongue?"

Umm…hummm…

Later. "Rimming is part of your fantasy?"

"UMM…HMMM"

Oh, god, Blaine, when you, 'hmmm'! Oh... _yesyesyes_….In your fantasy…_fuck_...am I sucking you off?

"UMM…HMMM!"

This was one hell of a fantasy decided Kurt as he wet his lips and his palm. He wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's thick cock. He licked the pre-come and teased the slit before taking the tip into his mouth. It wasn't easy to give a blowjob while Blaine was fucking him with his inspired tongue. He had to be careful not to scrape with his teeth, so he worked a lot with his fist. Blaine was moaning on every stroke and sending amazing vibrations through Kurt and into his cock.

In Blaine's fantasy he would have been inside Kurt's tight hole when he came. But the reality was they were not going to have intercourse. And Blaine's real control did not match the control he exerted in his fantasy sex life.

Blaine stopped rimming and grabbed Kurt's erection which had been leaking and spontaneously twitching on his chest for the past several minutes. Blaine was close and he did not think Kurt could be far behind. Blaine's' calloused hands expertly pulled and twisted Kurt's cock, sending ripples of pleasure as Kurt tried his best to concentrate on the cock in his mouth. Blaine panted. His orgasm rolled in waves. "Oh, Kurt! Now.. Now… Come for me, Kurt." Blaine's cock twitched and began to shoot and because Kurt was so close to coming he imagined for a split second that he was swallowing come from his own engorged cock. Shocked by such an image, Kurt immediately lost himself to the pleasure of his second orgasm that afternoon.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the side of the pool, dangling their feet in the water.<p>

"That was seriously amazing, Blaine. How people can do a 69 is beyond me. How can you remember what you are supposed to be doing when the other person is making you feel so good? It is just too much."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, _you_ were incredible." He bumped shoulders with his boyfriend and told him teasingly, "We'll just have to practice."

Kurt flirted, "Promise?"

"Of course. But you were such a terrible tease. All that squirming around. "

"You loved it."

"I did," admitted his boyfriend. "But not as much as I love you."

Kurt smiled over at him. His boyfriend was such a dork. "I love you, too."

The heat of the day was finally letting up. As they looked up they could see a cloudless July sky. Kurt splashed his feet in the water.

"Blaine? Do you think a lot about having sex? I mean proper sex—intercourse."

"Sure, I'm curious. But I don't think I'm ready right now. I don't think _we_ are ready."

Kurt nodded and smiled. He put his arm through Blaine's and leaned his head on Blaine's suntanned shoulder. "It's not like we've run out of other things to do."

Kurt sat up a moment later. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any lube?"

Kurt looked over to see his boyfriend with a rather amused expression. Blaine did not answer the question, but he smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt sighed and put his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Your fingers." was all he said.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: I know we have poor Dave hanging out there, but I just thought our boys needed a day for themselves. This story will have just two or three more chapters. Please review.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Start the drum roll…this is the next to the last chapter.**

**It Gets Better**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Wednesday Evening<br>**

* * *

><p>"Dad, can we talk?" Dave stood next to his father in the living room.<p>

"Sure, what's up?"

Dave took a seat across from his father and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked pale under his summer tan, and a bit haggard.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" Dave glanced across the room to his dad and then stared down at his hands. He swallowed once and took a deep breath.

Paul put the newspaper down on his lap and waited.

"Dad…I think I'm gay." Dave looked tentatively over at his father.

Paul blinked several times. He frowned and shook his head. Everything was happening in an echo chamber. "Son... what?"

Dave's mouth was suddenly dry. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He forced himself to speak, "I'm gay."

"That is what I thought you said." Paul measured his words carefully. "What makes you think you're gay?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Aside from the obvious, dad?"

Paul was at a loss. "Well, I mean…how long have you... felt this way?"

"For a while now. But I didn't really understand it for a long time. I guess I didn't want to believe it." Dave's eyes shone with tears. He had that nauseated sensation he often experienced before a game.

Paul saw the pained expression on Dave's face. He sighed. "Now you are sure?"

Dave was already onto the next topic. "Dad, Burt Hummel is going to be calling you."

"About this?"

"_This?_" repeated Dave with sarcasm. "_This_ is just about the most important thing I have ever had to tell you! _Can you even say 'gay'?_" His voice was louder than he intended.

Paul met Dave's sarcasm was some of the same. "David, what do you want me to say? I'm in shock! My son, who gets expelled from school for bullying a gay kid, tells me _he_ is gay!" Paul heard himself and immediately regretted it. He lowered his voice to its normal register. "It is just a lot to absorb, okay?"

Dave dropped his head. "Yeah, okay…"

"Are you in some kind of trouble with Kurt?"

"Well, not really… I mean I _was…_ but we pretty much got it worked out. I was over at Kurt's house on Monday night…" Dave's voice dropped off.

"So why is Burt going to call me?"

"Because I asked him to help me talk to you."

Paul glanced across the room to his son and nodded. "Okay. Talk to me about…?" Paul lifted his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Well, about what it is like to have a gay son."

"Okay… " Paul said thoughtfully, "I get that…but can I ask…how did you end up talking to Kurt's father?"

Dave's face flushed and he rubbed his hands together slowly. "I kind of made a mess of things at Kurt's house Monday night. I was there to talk about starting PFLAG and at the end of the meeting I…" Dave was searching for the words, "I made a pass at Kurt." Dave shrugged and sighed. "In the end we all talked it out-"

"Who's 'we'?" It seemed all Paul could manage was asking questions.

"Um, Kurt, Blaine, Burt and me." Then Dave offered by way of explanation, "Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend."

"So, David, while I'm trying to figure all this out, I just need to make sure I understand. You made a _pass_ at Kurt—what does that mean?"

"I hugged him, dad. I said some things to him. And when he asked me to stop, I didn't stop. Then he kneed me."

"And you think you are gay because you hugged Kurt?"

Dave sat back on the couch and shook his head. He spoke slowly. "No, I think I'm gay because I have been in love with Kurt since we were in grade school. I hugged him because…because…" Dave sobbed and words rushed out, "because I couldn't help myself and I was so tired of hiding everything!" Hot tears ran onto Dave's cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.

His son's confession brought Paul up short. He stopped wallowing in his own thoughts and brought himself to see, really see the boy sitting a few feet away. Dave appeared miserable and scared. Paul was no genius when it came to raising a teenager, but he was no idiot either. And he loved Dave.

He dropped the long forgotten paper on the end table and moved out of his chair to approach the couch where Dave was hunched over with his face in his hands. He sat down beside his son, letting his arm rest firmly on his son's broad muscular back. Heat rolled in waves off of Dave. He slumped against his father and gave in to the tears he had been fighting on and off since the conversation began.

Paul could sense the tremendous relief it was for his son to begin shedding his burden of secrets, doubt and shame. This was the conscientious boy, the Eagle Scout, that he had raised. Paul settled back into the couch and slowly rubbed Dave's back. It was a powerful position to be in, to be able to through your words and touch, ease your child's heart and mind. Paul had never considered that his son might be gay. Things had been rough over the last year or so. Paul had no way to gauge it; Dave was his only child. He had lots of questions, but they could wait. Now was a time to listen to all that Dave wanted to tell him.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It is a pleasure to have such inspirational characters and story lines to draw upon. Thank you, dear readers, for staying with me through this story. **

**It Gets Better**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Thursday<strong>

* * *

><p>The hostess led them to a booth in a corner. Paul Karofsky and Burt Hummel sat down across from each other, took the menus offered by the hostess and gave her their drink order. The men appeared mismatched. Burt wore his blue work shirt and pants and sported scrubbed but still somewhat grimy fingernails. Paul removed his suit jacket before sitting down in his white shirt and tie. Still, they had more in common than the casual observer would guess.<p>

The men studied their menus briefly and quickly ordered from the server when she appeared with their beverages.

"I was happy to get your call," said Burt. "It was going to be rather awkward…"

"Understood," nodded Paul. "When David told me that he had asked you to talk with me, I felt it was my responsibility to make the call. Thanks for dropping everything to get together with me today."

Burt nodded his acknowledgment. "How've you been?" he inquired, recognizing it was a loaded question but not really knowing where else to begin.

Paul sighed and looked across at his McKinley High classmate from a couple of decades earlier. If they had gotten together to talk over their glory days this would have been a much more pleasant lunch. "I've been better," the gray-haired man replied, a grim smile barely reaching his lips. "You just recently married again, right?"

Burt nodded, "Just last year."

"Well, you know what it is like to raise a teenager on your own," Paul concluded.

"Yep, I lost Kurt's mom when he was eight." Burt pulled the paper off of a straw and pushed the straw into his soda. "Raising kids is a crap shoot. Just when you think you got something figured out, the game changes."

Paul nodded again, "You said a mouth full."

Back to the topic at hand. "So, did you have any idea?"

"None. I mean none, _nada_." Paul splayed his hands on the table top on either side of the paper placemat. "Oh, I knew something was wrong, something had been wrong for a while. Just off, you know? But when you only have one child, you don't have anything to compare it to."

"So, when did Dave tell you?"

"Just last night."

Burt nodded thoughtfully, _this guy is still raw_. "How are you taking it?"

Paul lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "I think I'm in shock. How should I be taking it?" He added almost as an afterthought, " I shouldn't have gone into the office today; I can't concentrate worth a damn."

"Do you mind asking me how it went last night?"

"Well, Dave asked if we could talk and he pretty much just came out with it. I was dumbfounded and asked a lot of questions, just trying to figure out if he was serious. Then I realized how upset he was and about kicked myself in the ass. Fortunately I was able to rein myself in and give Dave what he needed. At least I hope so." Paul sat back against the back of the booth and shrugged again, "He talked; I listened." He swallowed hard. "Damn, it wasn't easy to watch him so broken up. And I'm not sure I'm doing much better."

Burt nodded sympathetically.

He continued. "David told me about what happened with Kurt," Paul shook his head. He had difficulty meeting Burt's eyes. "I had no idea what was behind his mistreatment of Kurt."

"I don't think any of us had any idea about that; even Kurt didn't know what was behind it all when Dave kissed him in the locker room," responded Burt kindly.

"Wait!" Paul leaned across the table," I didn't hear anything about _that_. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry-" Burt silently cursed his big mouth. He had assumed Dave told his father the whole story, "I was late to the party on this, too. I guess it was last fall. Our boys had an altercation in the locker room and Dave kissed Kurt without Kurt's permission. That's when things got really bad between them. It was within a few weeks that Dave was expelled for threatening Kurt." Burt looked across at Paul and tried to convey his empathy, "They're teenagers, Paul. It's their job not to tell us everything."

Paul just shook his head in amazement. Evidently he and David still had things to discuss. He began to wonder what other surprises were lurking. His voice cracked. "Jesus, Burt, I feel like I have to apologize for my son every time I am in the same room with you."

Kurt's father just shook his head. It was water under the bridge.

Their server approached with two plates heaped with burgers and fries. They stopped talking to pass condiments back and forth and began eating.

"Burt, you have been dealing with this whole thing much longer than I have. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Of course not. That's one of the reasons that I am here."

Paul took a drink of his soda. "I need to ask you about something that happened last week. I came home from work and Dave was in the shower. He had left the door to his bedroom open and out of curiosity I peeked in. He had left his laptop on and what I found disturbed me.

"Porn?" asked Burt, taking a bite of a French fry.

"No, it was a the website for a teen suicide center."

"Oh." Burt stopped chewing. "What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do so I did nothing. I thought about it every day. I never worked up my nerve to say anything. But now I am wondering if it is all tied to Dave questioning his sexuality."

"Well, I'm no expert," claimed Burt, "but I do know gay kids are at greater risk for suicide. Far be it from me to tell you how to parent, but I hope you will talk with Dave. Hopefully, the fact that he finally came out to you will help him feel better, but you can't take a chance on it, can you? I mean it is possible that he was on that site for another reason entirely, but how would you forgive yourself if..." Burt trailed off.

"I know" the bearded man responded quickly. "I need to approach Dave about it. I know that he did get some relief from talking to me last night; I could tell from the way he acted. But I know this isn't over yet. He's worried about who to tell and what is going to happen at school this fall."

Burt had had his share of issues with Kurt, but facing down people who had no idea Kurt was gay was not one of them. Dave's coming out would come with its own set of challenges. "These kids have a lot on their minds at this age and being gay just adds to the pressures..."

They ate in a companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So, Burt, what has it been like for you to have a son who is gay?" Paul took another bite of his burger.

Burt smiled. "Now that is one hell of a question, isn't it?" he asked. He pushed away his plate and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin that had never made it to his lap. "My circumstances are different from yours, Paul. You've been around Kurt enough to know that he has a very unique way about him. He always has. His mother saw it by the time he was in preschool. Thankfully she prepared me. There was little question in my mind as Kurt was growing up that he was gay, but I waited for him to tell me. So, there were no real secrets involved, although Kurt had to come out in his own way, to himself, to me, and to those around him."

"Has Kurt felt depressed or suicidal?"

"Depressed for sure and also angry," admitted Burt, "although I think his problem has not been so much with being gay, because he accepts himself. His problems have more often revolved around the injustices, the poor treatment that he has had from others. He rails at the stereotypes and the lack of acceptance."

"Paul, I tell you it is difficult to watch your son fight his own way through about everything, but Kurt is a very strong young man. He knows who he is and he does not apologize to anyone for it. I learn from Kurt everyday what it means to face obstacles… I guess you can tell I am very proud of my son." Burt ducked his head, feeling rather self-conscious now that his little speech had concluded. He had made that speech many times.

"Paul, I'd like to think that acceptance of Kurt has helped him make his way in the world. I just hope that you can take Dave for who he is. You and I grew up in a different time. We really need to support these kids and it is not always easy. They need to know that their family is behind them 100 percent, because they won't get that from a lot of people they run into."

Paul nodded. "Dave is my son, no matter what. I know I'll make mistakes-I can't even guess how I should handle a lot of things that could come up. But like I said, this is all very fresh for me...can I lean on you for advice from time to time?"

"Yes, of course. And Kurt tells me this PFLAG organization is great. Maybe we should try to get to a meeting sometime."

The server came to pick up their plates and ask them if they wanted dessert. Both men declined.

"Burt, I can't thank you enough… as we sit here I realize that I really do need to be there for Dave right now. I mean that literally. I am going to call the office and tell them I won't be back for the rest of the day. I should have stayed home with Dave today." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't take a chance on him doing anything to hurt himself while he is so upset."

"Dave is a great kid, with your help he will get through this." Burt tried to offer words of comfort. "He was really hurting the other night. And I know from what he said that your reactions to him are going to be extremely important. He was so scared to tell you...but he did it Paul. that was a huge step."

Paul nodded. A picture of Dave sitting in the living room the evening before came to mind. He really needed to be home. Paul had the presence of mind to reach across the table for the check the server had left for Burt. "Let me get your lunch-it's the least I can do."

Burt smiled. "I'll get it next time."

They shook hands in the parking lot.

"You are a kind man, Burt Hummel."

"Well, I have not been accused of that too often," joked Burt. "I don't know that our sons will ever be very close, but that is no reason the two of us can't get along. This is a small town, Paul. If we stick together maybe we can make it a better place for our kids. Maybe the kinds of things Dave and Kurt are going through won't have to continue. We can hope."

* * *

><p>Texts<p>

To Blaine: _Dad is having lunch with Dave's dad today. I think Dave is going to be okay.  
><em>

To Kurt: _Wonderful. As long as he stays away from you I'll let him live. Getting ready for work. Missing you_.

To Blaine: _Have a good night. Come over when you get up tomorrow? _

To Kurt: _I thought you'd never ask ;) I love you. _

To Blaine: _I love you, too._

_-_**-The End-**


End file.
